


Forged in Fire and Frost

by GoddessofAnubis



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threats of War, Threesome - F/M/M, light homophobia, polyship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofAnubis/pseuds/GoddessofAnubis
Summary: Viking appear on the horizon, and a long-forgotten treaty is brought to light. Either Queen Elsa marries the Chief’s heir, or they wage war on her kingdom. If that wasn’t enough, Elsa is seeing things. A person no one else seems to see but her...and her new betrothed. IceFrostcup
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Elsa (Disney)/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Frostcup, Hijack - Relationship, Jelsa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Xxxxxx

The first boat appeared in the morning, the sun still sleeping blissfully. Elsa was in her room reading a book in bed when a servant knocked on her door. Quickly welcomed, her old nursemaid, Ira, rushed inside.

“My lady, Mattias reports that there are a fleet of ships. Heading right for Arendelle.”

Elsa paused, hands freezing in place from turning the page. A fleet? Her heart skipped a beat.

Quickly she was on her feet, waving a hand and her clothing changed into her daily wear. “Is he here?”

“Right outside, m’lady.”

Elsa nodded. “Wake Anna. Get her ready in case something happens.”

With that, Ira ran off and the queen was ready to meet with her Head General. The tall black man was waiting patiently outside her door, giving a bow. She nodded back. She and Mattias were very close now, her Head Guard taking his duty of protecting her kingdom diligently. She followed him down the long corridor to her rarely used War Room.

“What’s going on?” She asked immediately.

“Ships. More than we could count.” Mattias began and started moving pieces of small wooden boats on the large map spread out in the middle of the room. “They’re waving a flag, but none of us recognize the insignia. They were approaching with the tide, but now only a handful are coming into our shores.”

Elsa paced, thinking as she listened. “They’re sending either scouts or messengers.”

Mattias nodded. “Messengers. First contact. We have to be ready for war, my Queen.”

Exactly what she feared. She frowned, pursing her lips as she thought. “I want my sister somewhere safe. Have her and Kristoff go into the woods, find the Trolls, we might need their alliance anyway...”

“She’ll resist. You know how she is.” her Head Guard said lightly.

She smiled despite the situation. “She will...but if anything were to happen to her, then I’d ruin the entire kingdom for her. I can’t take that chance.”

Xxxxx

The ship brought attention. As they docked, Hiccup watched the faces of the townspeople greeting them rather heartily. Some were wary, taking in the dark armor and leather, but it was the huge ax his father carried that was causing the most stares. He swallowed. He was getting nervous. He’d been arguing against this the whole ship-ride here, but he knew when he was outmatched. Now that it was all but settled, part of him was beginning to worry.

“Stop. You’re doing it again.” Astrid nudged him roughly. “For all you know, this whole thing could fall apart. Or maybe you’ll get the girl of your dreams.”

“Or maybe I’m happy the way I am.” Hiccup argued.

She gave him a look. “It’s not just what you want anymore, _Chieftain_.” He winced, but didn’t dispute it. It was the same line his dad had used too. He was going to be the Chief soon. His dad was getting on in his years, fought wars against humans and beasts, and this could potentially be his last war waged if things went poorly.

“This is still wrong.” He whispered to her but Astrid pretended to not hear him.

Hiccup limped off the ship and took in the port town of Arendelle. Only one ship had docked, with a handful of them meeting at the castle. Hiccup noticed Snotloud was left behind and was thankful for small victories. Astrid pointed out a few stalls, mumbling to herself about what Heather would like back on the ship. The brown haired man rolled his eyes at her and got punch to the gut for his troubles.

“He understands, you know.” She told him but Hiccup ignored her.

Stoick led them towards the castle, along with the handful of warriors. Hiccup and Astrid were herded in the middle, likely so he couldn’t run away, he mused silently. Stoick probably told everyone about his son’s doubts. Even if he and his father were closer than ever, the man was still headstrong about whatever he decided, _when_ he decided.

“This place is...peaceful.” Astrid commented as they passed a group of children. They were playing with a very lifelike snowman.

“Time to ruin it.” Hiccup joked dryly. He managed to move this time when she tried to punch him.

They approached the vast castle. It towered over them, beautiful and regal. It was so unlike home. Hiccup felt the worry gnawing at his gut return. He couldn’t handle some...pompous bratty princess. Or someone that would be cold and hate him. And there was so much he’d need to explain to her about what his life was like. Did these people even know about dragons??

“Before we go in, lads.” Stoick suddenly addressed them all. “You all know my sign. Hopefully things go peacefully, and by winter, we’ll be back home.”

Hiccup stared up at the castle. It was so foreign to him. Cold. Unwelcoming. Stiff. So unlike the wood and stone of home, that was always so welcoming. And he felt oddly homesick, but he knew it wasn’t home he was missing so desperately.

Finally they were stopped by a troop of armed men. They wore steel armor in green and purple, with swords drawn on them. Heading them was a man with black skin and bright amber eyes. He eyed them all carefully before he gave a brief nod in greeting.

“Can we help you, gentleman and lady?”

Stoick took front. “I am Stoick the Vast from Berk. I am here to meet with the King or Queen, as they are to fulfill a treaty they promised my family.”

The man eyed him before nodding. “I see. I am happy to invite you inside then, but I ask you place your weapons with my men here. Arendelle is a place of peace. We have no need for drawn swords here.”

The few men with them grumbled, but Stoick silenced them with a simple look. They handed over their weapons, but Hiccup knew it was a front. Even he kept his sword handle on him, just in case. Thankfully they had no idea the old handle was anything to suspect.

“Follow me please.” The guard man told them before heading into the castle.

Hiccup limped with Astrid, glad she was here even if she wasn’t the most understanding person. They went through the huge castle, seeing a large, impressive staircase that seems like it was made of ice or glass. A throne that looked like it’d been carved from crystal or snow. It was beautiful.

“Queen Elsa, of Arendelle.” The guard announced and stood straight as the queen entered the room.

Despite himself, the worries and the feeling of some kind of betrayal, Hiccup stared. She was...otherworldly. Pale skin like he’d never seen before, but freckles dotting her cheeks. Light blond hair braided into crystals and gems. He never thought himself as a shallow man, but if looks were all he had to go off of, he wondered if perhaps things would work out.

She didn’t sit, respectfully standing. “Stoick the Vast of Berk. Forgive me, had I known of your coming I’d have prepared something more proper for you.”

“No need, my lady. Us Vikings have no need for proper parties or rules.” Stoick said. “I believe your men have told you why we’ve come.”

“They have. But forgive me again, as I’ve been the queen of Arendelle for nearly six years and you have never reached out to my family. Also, there is a matter of having no copy of this treaty you’ve mentioned.” Elsa pointed out politely.

Hiccup frowned at that. Her parents hadn’t told her? His father mentioned it a few times as he grew up, giving him time to find a partner of his own. He needed to continue the family lineage after all. But for her father and mother to keep it hidden made their sudden visit even worse.

“I have it here, of course. You’ll find your father’s signature on it.” Stoick reached into his armored pockets and produced a piece of parchment. It was rolled up and tied with a bright gold ribbon.

Elsa hesitated a moment, so her guard came forward and took it for her. “Thank you, Mattias.”

She sat down in her throne to read it. Her eyes quickly scanned the paper, her pale skin going paler each line. She hid it well, but her hands were shaking. Hiccup forced himself to look away. He felt horrible now, as if this was his fault.

“I…I see.”

It was all she could manage, it seemed.

“You’ve heard the tale, haven’t ya, my lady?” Stoick went on, though he was more softspoken than before. “Of the Eastern Wind?”

She nodded. “My mother told me the old tale. What does that have to do…?”

Stoick grunted. “Back then, we were hit by a hard winter. But the frozen water caused your kingdom to nearly collapse. No fish were found, nothing grew in the fields, and your livestock withered in the cold. In return for saving your Kingdom’s livelihood, Agnar and I promised our first borns to be betrothed.”

Elsa re-read the paper but nothing had changed. Instead, she handed it back to her guard. “...You have to understand, my father passed away suddenly before I could be properly...informed. Had I known...rather, I need some time...”

“I understand, your highness. We can give you time.” Stoick said. He gave her a bow of his head. “I have some things I must ask of you though, while we are waiting.”

Hiccup froze up. Astrid next to him was also tense. This was it. Either things were peaceful after this, or things would go very very poorly. He didn’t want to hurt anyone here, in their own homes, but he was a Viking. He had a duty to his own people.

“You have until the turn of the moon, your highness. Then we have to get back to Berk.” Stoick explained. Elsa’s eyes widened slightly but otherwise kept up a perfect facade. “I ask that you allow my son to stay here with you, so you two can be properly introduced. Your father thought it best you knew the man you would marry first.”

“...how kind of him.” Elsa said but it sounded almost nasty. “You’re giving me a time limit to how I can put arrangements to be made? Do you not understand I run an entire town? An entire portside?”

Stoick nodded. “I can only give you so much time, my lady.”

When she struggled for a response, his father suddenly grabbed Hiccup’s arm and dragged him forward. Hiccup nearly tripped over his prosthetic but thankfully kept from humiliating himself. Instead, he stood in front of Elsa and she finally saw him.

“My son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.”

He panicked, so he gave her a bow. “Nice to meet you, your highness.”

To his utter shock, she managed a smile. “You as well...Hiccup Haddock.”

xxxxxx

“You can fight it.” Were the first words out of Anna’s mouth when Elsa returned to her room.

“Anna. Please.” Elsa sighed, her head already throbbing at her temples. “I can’t right now.”

Anna ignored her and marched over. “I can’t believe you tried to send me off! Kristoff is handling the Trolls, and I’m going to stay here and help you figure out how to get _out_ of this ridiculous thing-”

“There’s nothing we can do.” Elsa cut her off gently. “I looked it over. Father...signed it back before we were born.”

Her sister bristled. “You can’t be serious! Elsa, you’re the Queen! Fight them! You can’t just let these people haul you away because of some piece of paper Father was too pigheaded to know better. After all the things they’ve done to us, you can’t let them get away with this too!”

The words hurt because they were true. It was bad enough their parents had ruined their childhoods and teenage years, but now they were ruining her future. She had no idea what rules or traditions the Vikings followed. She’d heard stories of them, waging war and shedding blood everywhere they explored.

“...Anna...” She was surprised when she choked up, tears welling up in her eyes. She was suddenly sobbing as Anna held her tight. “What am I going to do??”

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re going to figure this out, okay? Maybe there’s a way we can pay them back without you marrying their son.” Anna said, gently hushing her and running her hand through her sister’s hair.

“He’s only giving me so much time though.” Elsa tried to wipe away the tears, embarrassed, but Anna helped her. “There’s so much I have to do now. I have to prepare the guards, the staff, the townspeople-”

“Elsa, you’re not going.” Anna told her hotly.

“I’m not making them fight a war with _Vikings_ , Anna.” She snapped at her. “Haven’t you heard the stories? They usually leave nothing left, just one person to tell their stories for them. I’m not allowing my people to pay for my selfish wants.”

“It’s not selfish to not want to marry someone you don’t know or love.” Anna said.

It was so earnest that Elsa smiled. Her sister was so bighearted. But she knew she could never ask her people to fight a war for her. Perhaps there was a way around this, and she only had so much time to both find it, and prepare herself in case there was indeed nothing she could do.

“I just need some time alone, please...” She asked Anna softly.

Anna looked wounded but didn’t argue. Instead, she gave her a tight hug and left. Elsa stood there a moment, staring out her window as her mind raced. Her mind went back to Hiccup Haddock. He was a handsome boy. She was instantly smitten with his eyes; he had wild, fiery green eyes. She’d never seen anyone like him before.

The armor, the braids in his hair, the scars and obviously battle worn callouses. And the way he had looked at her. She wasn’t sure what he was thinking but she was curious. She wanted to talk to him. Perhaps this was something good then? Maybe she had an ally against this strange betrothal.

_“Hey, don’t be scared. He’d never hurt you.”_

Elsa looked up, confused, but there was nothing in her room. She was alone, just like she’d wanted. Frowning, she sighed and began undoing her braid. “It’s not me I’m worried for, though...”

The wind didn’t respond. Disappointed, she went to her balcony. It was windy today but still a bright, sunny afternoon. She looked over her kingdom but the large ship docked in the bay kept getting her attention. It made her stomach sink each time.

One of her favorite pastimes, ruined then. By the ugly ship in her beautiful bay. Feeling frustrated, Elsa sighed and went back inside, wanting to get some tea and maybe something for her head. She missed the breeze, the wind whispering at her back.

_“We’ll take good care of you, Elsa. You just have to give us a chance.”_

Xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Xxxxx

“Just who do you think you are, exactly?”

Hiccup nearly jumped out of his skin, turning to find a young woman had snuck up behind him as he explored the castle. “E-excuse me?”

She was shorter than him or Astrid, but that didn’t mean the angry scowl wasn’t intimidating. She all but snarled at him, red hair braided into two long braids and her blue eyes aflame in rage. “You think you can come strolling in here and demand my sister marry you?! She has a country to run, you understand that right?”

Oh. Oh no. Elsa had a sister. He hadn’t known that. Did he? Maybe it was somewhere, Valka might have told him such at one point. She had very similar freckles. And her eyes were the same shade of bright blue.

“You’ve got things all wrong, miss.” Hiccup said, relieved when her snarling lowered into a glare. “Uh, you’re….Princess Anna, right? Elsa’s sister?”

She nodded. “I am. And you’re Hiccup the horrible?”

He managed to laugh. “Hiccup Haddock, but just Hiccup is fine. Please, you have to understand, my father has raised me on this treaty. I was told I had until the age of sixteen to find someone, and then if it didn’t work out...well, I had to marry her. Your parents were supposed to do the same.”

Anna calmed down at that, frowning but no longer so angry. “Oh...but, but you can find someone then! I can help, we can find you a girl here in Arendelle.”

Hiccup shook his head. “You don’t understand how my father works. Or the treaty. It specifically said sixteen. We even waited a few more years because I was trying so hard to find someone. I thought my best friend, Astrid, was my one, but...”

“But Elsa can’t just be taken away from us.” Anna pleaded softly. “Can’t you stay here? Rule Arendelle as King?”

“I have a duty to my people to rule Berk and keep them safe. We’re too far away.” Hiccup explained compassionately. He felt guilty when she deflated. “Forgive me, Miss Anna. I know this must be hard, but we would never hurt her.”

“But...she’s all I have left, Hiccup.” Anna said. “I only just got her back.”

“She’ll love Berk.” Hiccup tried to cheer her up and then he pointed to his shoulder pads. “Do you see this? Do you know what it is?”

Anna wiped away a few stray tears stealthily as she could before peering at his shoulder. It was black metal with a red marking of some kind. The same insignia from their ships. She shook her head, not recognizing what it was meant to be. A lizard perhaps?

Hiccup brightened up. “Have you heard the tales of dragons, Miss Anna?”

“Of course. They say a dragon melted the mountains and made the fjord.” Anna replied easily. “And just Anna is fine, please.”

Hiccup nodded and reached into his pockets. He pulled out his parchment and his book of dragons. He quickly showed her, opening the book up to a picture of the Red Death. “I’m what my people call, a dragon rider.”

“...excuse me?”

He flipped the pages and found Astrid’s Stormfly, the Deadly Nadder. “In Berk, we train the dragons that fly from the edges of the world. We have this pact with them, where they come and find food, shelter, help with their wounded and children, and in return they help us protect and build Berk.”

Anna was taken aback, staring at the drawings Hiccup showed her. He allowed her to take the book and flip through it herself. She found hundreds of dragons. Maybe more. Each were beautiful but horrible in their own ways. She was entranced, amazed, to learn the dragons of the old faerie tales were real.

“That’s amazing.” She admitted softly.

Hiccup nodded. “I want to get to know her and surprise her with one. I helped pick everyone in Berk’s dragons. I pride myself on knowing the perfect partners, Anna. I’m not trying to come in here and steal your sister. We would love her like-”

“We?” Anna asked.

Hiccup froze. He slipped up. “Uh...we, we as in...m-my people. And I.”

Anna narrowed her eyes at him. “I don’t appreciate being lied to, Hiccup Haddock.”

“No, you see...” Hiccup felt himself getting tongue tied, silently panicking. “Dammit. No, I can’t...tell you. Not yet.”

“You want me to trust in you, believe you won’t take advantage of my sister, but then you keep obvious secrets.” Anna hummed, gathering herself and handing back his book. “It was nice meeting you, Mr. Haddock, but trust me when I say my sister will _never_ return to Berk with you. I will make very sure of that.”

And with that, she stormed off. Hiccup watched her go, silently cursing himself. He just had to slip up. He sighed and went back to exploring the castle. His father and Astrid were in the Throne Room still, talking with some of the queen’s adviser's. He had been given a room here in the castle and had since started exploring.

“Mr. Haddock.” A servant found him some time after Anna had left. She bowed. “Please, Queen Elsa is looking for you, requesting you have tea with her. Follow me.”

Tea? Odd. Tea was very foreign and not something Berk ever imported. They stuck to mead and beer themselves. But he didn’t want to seem rude, so he followed after her obediently. They went up several flights of stairs, Hiccup struggling slightly against their clean, slippery surface. They stopped at a dark oak door, which the servant opened and allowed him in.

“Hiccup Haddock. I’m glad you could meet with me.” Elsa greeted him cordially. She was sitting at a small table, glass and crystal, with a teakettle and several small cups. It was very elegant, far more than he’d experienced before. “I heard you met my sister.”

“You….you did?” He asked, sitting down across from the queen.

“She told me. My sister tells me everything.” He tensed. “Of course I knew she was lying, I’m her big sister after all. But I won’t pry. It’s none of my business what Anna said to you.”

He relaxed, almost sighing in relief. “I see...I, I do want to apologize, your highness. If I had known you had no idea about the treaty, I would have put up more of a fight.”

She nodded, pouring him tea before offering it. He took it politely. “So you were against this as well.”

He flinched slightly. “I don’t want some piece of paper dictating who I marry. But I still have a duty to my people. And one of those duties is carrying on my family name.”

“So you want a breeder.” She said somewhat coldly.

“What?? No!”

“Then what do you want, Hiccup? Because my entire life is being stripped away because your fancy for someone wasn’t quite enough.” Elsa argued as the room around them suddenly got colder.

“I just want this to go over smoothly so no one gets hurt.” Hiccup answered honestly.

She stared at him, eyeing him before she poured herself a cup of tea. “No one gets hurt you say yet my feelings are the ones being ignored.”

“Because I know you’ll love Berk! Everyone who visits us does.” He said.

Elsa ignored that. Hiccup sighed and took a sip of his tea. It wasn’t his thing, but he wasn’t disgusted with it either. He added several sugars before trying again, finding it better. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking to themselves.

“Do you know the tale of the Eastern Wind?” She asked softly.

He nodded. “My father told it to me a lot. Was my mother’s favorite.”

She nodded back. “My mother told me it, and afterwards I had nightmares of a huge, white bear taking me and Anna in the night. He’d eat one of us, then marry the other. I remember waking up in the middle of the night to check on her several times.”

“Very brave of you. I don’t think I could creep through a dark room after a nightmare like that.” Hiccup offered.

She gave him a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “You’re that bear, Hiccup. Only you’re here to take me away, not Anna.”

“But the story goes, they fall in love and she comes to his rescue.” Hiccup reminded her. He then paused, thinking. “What if….what if we married here? In Arendelle?”

She paused, confused. “What? Why?”

“You’d be surrounded by the people you love. People who love you. Your sister. My family is already here, we can arrange it before we leave for Berk.” Hiccup hesitated before he reached out and took Elsa’s hand. “I want this to be as painless for you as possible, your highness. I know Berk isn’t Arendelle, and I know you’ve giving up an enormous amount here. But I’ll be the best husband I can be for you.”

“War frightens you that much?” She asked. She didn’t pull away from him.

“My people don’t want war. Not with a kingdom as big as yours. But don’t for one second think my father wouldn’t burn it down. We’re Vikings.” He gave her a humorless smile. “It’s what we do.”

“...Give me time to know you first at least.” She all but begged him.

He nodded. “Yeah, of course! Uh, let’s just...talk then. I want to know more about you as well.”

Elsa smiled at that. Hiccup was attractive. He was charming. He had charisma and yet was somewhat awkward around her. She could see herself having a decent life with him. And perhaps one day, she’d come home…

_“_ _Ask her what flowers she likes.”_

Elsa frowned, hearing a whisper. But when she looked around, there was nothing there. Nothing there except Hiccup, who had all but jolted in his chair and was now looking out the window.

“Hiccup? Is everything alright?” She asked.

“Yeah! Yeah, sorry. Just a chill.”

She winced. Likely her from her nerves. She tried to take a deep breath and sipped her tea. “Well, we’re here now. Let’s talk then.”

“What, what kind of...flowers do you like?” He asked her, flushing in embarrassment.

She blinked. Hadn’t...she heard that? No, she had just heard things. “Water lilies. We rarely get them here, it’s too cold.”

Hiccup smiled. “Same with Berk. If it’s not cold or rain, we can enjoy the five minutes of sunlight.”

Elsa laughed at that. “Weather doesn’t bother me. There’s something calming about the sound of rain.”

“What food do you like? I’ll make sure we import anything you want.” He offered cheerfully.

Elsa looked surprised by that but managed a smile. “How kind of you, but I prefer fish. We live on the sea, after all.”

“Excellent, Berk has more fish than-” He paused, wondering if she’d believe him. “Than pets.”

“I’ve never had a pet...” She mused to them both. She shrugged. “Perhaps we could get something.”

“Oh don’t worry. I’ve got a few ideas.” Hiccup reached into his pocket and handed her his book. “I showed this to Anna earlier.”

Elsa took it warily. She then began flipping through, eyes wide. “Dragons?”

“We help raise them.” He explained before moving closer to her. “See, Astrid, my ex-girlfriend, she rides this one. And my cousin Snotloud, has this.”

The queen paused on Toothless. Hiccup smiled. He missed his best friend. “You...care for dragons on Berk?”

“And they help us in return.” He added.

She turned the page again. “This is amazing, Hiccup, but...”

“I know. It’s not like this will replace everything.” He took her hand again. “But isn’t something to look forward to worth it?”

She stared at him. “You want to give me a dragon?”

“Everyone in Berk has one, it makes you part of the clan.” Hiccup shrugged it off easily. “I have a few ideas about who would fit you. Toothless will love you, and I really hope you like him. We’re kind of a team.”

Elsa smiled, seeing the way Hiccup perked up talking about something he was passionate about. “Toothless?”

“He’s a Night Fury.” He showed her which page it was, giving her a moment to read Toothless’ stats. “Very rare, especially now. But really he’s a big baby.”

“He’s beautiful.” She whispered in awe.

“Wait till you ride him.”

Hiccup finished his tea as Elsa kept flipping through the pages of his book. She paused now and then, reading something about a certain dragon. She paused on the rare Light Fury, noticing the small differences between it and the night version. A cousin species perhaps.

“Why not bring him?” She asked curiously.

“We wanted to come peacefully as possible. Having a flock of dragons heading here doesn’t look very friendly.” He said.

“That...would have caused panic, yes.” She admitted.

Hiccup nodded. “I really wanted to bring Toothless, he gets anxious when we’re separated.”

Elsa hummed and nodded. She then motioned to his leg. “If I may, what happened?”

Hiccup grinned at that. “Well, this big girl happened...”

He opened the book to a specific page. Elsa frowned, not seeing what was so special about this dragon when she noticed the small human next to it for scale. She gaped, amazed and alarmed at seeing a dragon so huge.

“She nearly got me. But Toothless, he saved me then. Well...most of me.” He explained heartily, looking proud. “That was the day we Vikings stopped hunting dragons, and instead we learned to live together. That’s why I think you’ll love Berk. There’s nothing quite like it elsewhere, your highness.”

Elsa nodded slowly, thinking to herself. But something caught her eye. She turned away, seeing a young man sitting on the window sill. His hair was a snow white, and his skin was paler than hers. She didn’t recognize him, and wondered if perhaps he was from Berk as well. Hiccup’s guard, maybe?

The young man heard the silence and turned to towards them. He carried a large, crooked stick and wore no shoes. Elsa wondered why this strange man had snuck in here and how much he’d eavesdropped.

_“Ask her what her favorite dragon was.”_ He said at Hiccup.

Hiccup didn’t react, though he did roll his eyes. Elsa frowned. How had he gotten by Kai and Ira? Who was this young man?

“Your highness, if you don’t mind...” Hiccup pointed towards the book. “Which one is your favorite so far?”

He _had_ heard the man. Elsa wanted to ask what kind of game they were playing but when she looked back at the window, the young man was gone.

“What?”

“I said, which one is your favorite.” Hiccup repeated. “It’s fine if you don’t have one.”

“Oh, right...” She flipped through a few pages but landed back on the so called Light Fury. “Can you tell me more about this one? How does it differ to the Night Fury?”

“They aren’t as rare as Toothless, but still rare. Mostly because they can camouflage into its surroundings. We’ve busted a few dragon traders that were selling them.”

Elsa frowned at that. “Dragon traders? That’s awful.”

He nodded. “But that’s the one you like, huh? She fits you.”

The queen flushed at that. “Oh? How so?”

“Well, the few we’ve come across are all shy.” Hiccup explained. “Definitely like you. Regal and beautiful, like you. And they’re all hard to tame or control.”

Elsa’s face turned pink. “I see.”

“Do you have any wedding traditions you want?” He asked next.

She paused at that. “No, not really. But I do want my sister there. She’s all I have left.”

Hiccup smiled at her reassuringly. “Of course. If I had to, I’d come and get her myself for you.”

Elsa stared at him. “You’re a kind young man, Hiccup Haddock. I appreciate you trying to ease my fears.”

She went to pour more tea, but grabbed a different kettle. This one had a strong smell that Hiccup recognized instantly. Mead. Strong, steaming mead from the smell of it. “Are we celebrating?”

“To our future marriage.” She teased, pouring him some.

“To your future partner.” He toasted as well as she poured herself a glass.

“To my new pet dragon.” She echoed back at him, sipping her mead.

Hiccup watched her before doing the same. He then glanced around the room, looking for a certain someone hiding from view. He didn’t find him, and hoped he’d imagined it. Maybe he just missed the man so much, he was pretending to have him here.

But the most likely answer was, Jack had likely followed them.

“You’re cradling it like a pup, Hiccup.” Elsa teased him. She motioned for him to drink more. “Drink it before it gets cold.”

“I like cold mead.” He argued back playfully.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged, sipping more of the mead. It was certainly higher class than the homemade mead he’d had. He whirled around when he thought he heard something, but nothing was there.

“Are you okay, Hiccup?” She asked him.

“Oh, fine! Fine, I just thought I heard my dad.”

She made a noise, seemingly not fond of the man that came to take her away. Hiccup cleared his throat, wanting to stop the awkwardness that followed. “Uh, so you like water lilies and light furies. Anything else I should know?”

“...I never get cold.” She admitted softly.

Hiccup made a face. “You say that like it’s a bad thing! That’s great where we’re going.”

_“_ _What’s her favorite color?”_

Elsa heard that one. She looked around, finding the same white haired man from before now standing next to the door. He was leaning against his stick, staring at the back of Hiccup’s head. They made eye contact but he didn’t react.

She did.

“Who is that?”

Hiccup frowned, following her gaze. He was not surprised to see Jack Frost. But he pretended not to, turning back to Elsa. “What?”

“That man. With the white hair.” Elsa said.

This time, it was the man himself that responded. _“...Can she see me?”_

“Of course I can see you! I can hear as well.” the queen replied hotly, eyeing the two men. “Just what is going on here? I didn’t ask for your friend to be in here with us.”

Hiccup stared at her, alarmed and confused. But the other man’s eyes widened as a grin spread across his face. _“She...she can! She can see me, Hiccup!”_

“No one can see Jack...” Hiccup whispered, frowning in thought.

“Why not? Is it some kind of spell?” Elsa asked. She jumped when Jack suddenly leaped over next to her, taking a seat between the two.

_“_ _Can you really see me? What’s the color of my eyes?”_ He asked her excitedly before closing his them.

“Blue.” Elsa answered easily.

He gasped in shock, grabbing Hiccup’s arm. _“She sees me. She hears me. Hiccup, this is amazing.”_

“You’ve heard of Jack Frost?” Hiccup asked.

Elsa paused. “Of course. My mother always warned Anna and I about Jack Frost. He’s a trickster, and he likes blowing blizzards...”

She trailed off in realization. She then blinked and stared at the white haired man again, this time closer. His eyes were icy blue, colder than hers, and his skin far more paler. He looked unnatural, alien, to her. But for Hiccup to insinuate that _the_ Jack Frost was sitting here with them…

“Jack Frost?” She whispered.

He nodded, smiling wider. _“_ _I am! And you can_ _ **see**_ _me! This makes everything so much easier!”_

“Jack.” Hiccup cut in, giving him a look. Jack looked sheepish. “Elsa, you can’t tell anyone else about Jack, okay?”

Elsa stared between the two of them. “Excuse me?”

“Most people can’t see him. Last time I tried, people thought I was crazy. I thought my dad was going to put me in some kind of hospital.” Hiccup explained softly, looking around like someone was spying on them.

That seemed ridiculous. Perhaps Jack had snuck in. But why lie about who this man was? Before she could decide, there was a knock on the door and Kai stuck his head in.

“Your highness, the, uh, Vikings are preparing to head back to their ship. Shall you see them off?”

“I suppose we should, it’d be only polite.” She mused. “What do you two think?”

Hiccup shot her a look but Jack just grinned. Kai looked confused, glancing at Hiccup and...and her. No one else. It seemed Hiccup had told her the truth. She was sitting next to Jack Frost, the spirit and embodiment of winter.

“Please give us a moment and we’ll be right down.” She said instead.

Kai bowed and left. Giving him a moment to leave, Elsa turned back to the two men in front of her. Hiccup swallowed the rest of his mead before offering it to Jack, who declined it. Elsa nearly chugged hers, finding herself almost desperate to get her mind off things.

“So, you train dragons, keep in contact with Jack Frost...what else should I know about?” She asked.

Hiccup laughed nervously. “W-well, it’s...it’s a little bit _more_ than being in contact.”

_“_ _We’re courting.”_ Jack quipped up eagerly.

Elsa froze. Her teacup clattered to the tabletop, making Jack wince. “….what?”

“Jack!” Hiccup yelled at him, face red. “I told you, you can’t just DO that!”

_“_ _Sorry! I can’t help it, I want everyone to know!”_ Jack said. He looked reasonably sheepish but didn’t seem genuine. _“_ _It’s not my fault humans these days limit who they’re allowed to love, it wasn’t like that a couple hundred years ago.”_

Elsa stared at the two of them. “What...Hiccup, were you hiding this on purpose?”

The room’s temperature lowered dramatically. Jack looked around curiously but Hiccup met her eyes. “No. I just wanted you to get to know me before I added that...well, added Jack into it.”

“You claimed you needed to find someone to marry and yet you have someone.” She pointed out. “So why come here?”

Hiccup sighed, glancing at Jack nervously. The white haired man smiled back reassuringly. “Because...no one sees him. No one but me. And now, you.”

Oh. Elsa frowned at that, thinking. She couldn’t imagine loving someone, only for no one to see them, hear them, ever know that they existed. But the realization of what exactly Hiccup was asking of her was setting in; she wasn’t marrying just one man. It was overwhelming. She was being forced to marry a Viking, and the embodiment of winter.

It seemed like a cruel joke on her.

_“Elsa?”_ Jack met her eyes and smiled. For some reason, it made her feel better. _“_ _I know Hiccup and I are asking a lot of you.”_

“You are...but I understand that it’s not just you asking me this. It’s more than the two of us.” She said.

“We should see my father off...” Hiccup reminded them, standing up.

Elsa nodded, standing up when Hiccup offered her his elbow. She hesitated; she still wasn’t overly fond of touching other people. But it was something she would have to get over, being betrothed. Swallowing, she forced herself to link their arms.

_“_ _Deep breaths.”_ Jack told her softly. _“Are you okay?”_

“Y-yeah, just...just a lot to take in.” She lied.

Jack seemed to fight with himself over what to say, so instead said nothing. Elsa appreciated it. She was still coming to terms with all of this. Marrying a Viking was one thing. She’d read horrible stories about the Vikings as they raided and pillaged. While Hiccup seemed far kinder than she’d ever imagine for a Viking, she didn’t get the same feeling from the rest of his people.

Especially his father.

“Ah, son!” Stoick greeted them, visibly brightening up at seeing the two of them walking together. “Your Highness, thank you for your hospitality. And, I cannot understate how much I appreciate you allowing my son to stay here until we embark.”

Elsa nodded. “Of course...”

“Great.” Stoick gave a bow and herded his men out the door of the castle.

“...he, he grows on you.” Hiccup offered weakly.

“No offense to you, Hiccup, but the chance of me liking the man who forged a treaty demanding my future enslavement is very unlikely.”

_“_ _But your parents did it too.”_ Jack pointed out, looking more curious than offended.

Elsa glanced at him. “They ruined my life in equally horrible ways already.”

He winced and kept quiet. Before she could add anything or explain herself, the door opened behind them.

“Elsa!” Anna greeted, pausing when she saw Hiccup. “Mr. Haddock. I’m going into town to grab some things, do you wanna come with me?”

As she walked forward, she walked through Jack. Elsa gasped, flinching at the sight. But Jack just looked annoyed, and Anna seemed to not notice anything wrong, just seeming concerned over her older sister. “Elsa?”

“W-well, uh...” Elsa stuttered, thinking. “I have to show Hiccup around first. Maybe we could later?”

Anna perked up. “Aw, that’s fine!”

“Maybe the three of us could go.” Hiccup offered. “I’d love to see your town, and maybe I could learn more about your culture here. It’s...less chaotic here.”

Anna shot him a look but Elsa perked up. “I would love to show you around, Hiccup. Anna knows the best shops when you having a craving for something.”

Her sister huffed but seemed to get over it quickly. “Oh, we can get Oaken’s sandwiches then!”

“Anna, you had one yesterday.” Elsa teased her gently.

Hiccup smiled, watching the two of them and sharing a glance with Jack. Elsa was completely different around her little sister. It was a new side to her, one that was far more comfortable and open. He hoped one day she’d feel like that around them.

“Shall we then?” Elsa offered Hiccup, still smiling.

Hiccup paused, his heart skipping a beat at the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled. She had made him stare yesterday, but standing next to her like this, seeing the way her eyes crinkled when smiling or how she always cupped her mouth when she laughed…

Behind her, Jack gave him a knowing look.

“Yeah, lead the way.” He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Arendelle was beautiful. Hiccup walked the roads, arm in arm with its queen, taking it all in. It felt bizarre; he kept expecting to see dragons cruising through the air, crashing through buildings, the roars and noises of bustling activity. But Arendelle was quiet. The only ambiance was the chatter of people and the sea breeze as it blew through the trees.

Anna lead the way, giving Hiccup and Elsa some minor privacy. He was trying to work up the courage to speak to her again, but each time he lost his nerve. It didn’t help that Jack had disappeared. Since the spirit could fly whenever he wanted, he tended to take off as he saw fit without explanation.

“It’s beautiful.” He finally managed to say.

Elsa gave him a smile. “Thank you.”

He glanced up ahead at Anna’s back. “Your sister is, uh, quite something. She’d made a great queen as well.”

Elsa hummed in agreement but didn’t respond. Hiccup mentally smacked himself. Stupid! He kept reminding her that she was being taken away from her home when he was supposed to be comforting her.

“Sorry. I guess I’m not very good at this.” He said.

“No, I just...have a lot to think about.” Elsa responded and tightened her hold on his arm. “Oh, this here is the sweets shop. And here, they sell gemstones from our mines more inland.”

Hiccup glanced over the displays as the two sisters began gushing over a particular gemstone. He paused, an idea forming in his head. He smiled to himself and looked around discretely for Jack. He found the spirit in the rafters, watching them back. When they met eyes, Jack playfully blew him a kiss, forcing his face to turn red.

“I’ll be right back, I see something.” Hiccup told Elsa and quickly met up with the other man a few displays down. “Hey, I need you to do us a favor.”

 _“_ _Of course, what’s going on?”_ Jack asked.

“I’m going to use our secret weapon. Can you get to the ship and get it for me?” Hiccup explained in a whisper, not wanting anyone to overhear.

Jack grinned. _“I really like her too.”_

“Oh hush you.”

He playfully shoved him, Jack laughing before he reached out and grabbed Hiccup’s chest plate. With ease, the spirit pulled Hiccup close and left a peck on the edge of the other man’s nose. _“Try not to miss me.”_

He flew off, heading for where the ship had docked. Hiccup sighed, waiting for his face to turn back to its normal color before he went to catch back up with his betrothed. Hiccup noticed he was receiving plenty of stares as he limped through the streets. Elsa seemed to attract a crowd with her presence, her people loving her and eager to talk to her.

“What do these people want with us, your highness?” someone was asking her as Hiccup walked up.

“The Vikings are here to create a new treaty.” Elsa lied easily, motioning towards her sister. “Anna and I were in talks with them today. Should things go smoothly, we won’t have to worry about the safety of our ships.”

“Yeah! So nothing to worry about.” Anna told them, waving them off.

“I hope we don’t overstay our welcome.” Hiccup said.

Elsa perked up at seeing him, making him feel a bit more confident. Even if Anna shot him a glare behind her sister’s back. “There’s much we could learn from you, I’m sure.”

“Learn? From us? Unless you wanna know how to kill something, or how to throw axes...” Hiccup shrugged. “Though I guess we’re the only people to tame dragons so there’s that.”

Elsa giggled at that. “Must be more to you than killing if something as magnificent as a dragon takes to you.”

Anna huffed in disagreement but her older sister ignored her. Hiccup swallowed roughly. While he appreciated Elsa’s silent support, he was feeling on edge with Anna’s displeasure. It hit too close to home. Reminded him of darker times.

“Next shop is Oaken’s. He sells a little bit of everything.” Elsa explained as they walked to the next building’s display.

“I’ll grab us each a sandwich!” Anna yelled at them before taking off.

Alone, the pair watched her go a moment. Elsa cleared her throat. “She’s overprotective. I’ll talk to her.”

“No! No, I mean...it’s fine. She loves you. And, and we had a small misunderstanding.” Hiccup explained.

Elsa frowned at that. “Then I’ll ask that you talk to her yourself. I can’t have my sister angry at the man I’m engaged with.”

“Speaking of.” Hiccup began, seeing Jack out of the corner of his eye. “Close your eyes.”

“What? Why??” Elsa asked, laughing.

“Trust me, just do it okay?”

She hesitated before sighing and doing so. Her eyes closed, Hiccup tested her briefly before motioning to Jack. The frost spirit flew over, handing a medium-sized box over. Hiccup gave him a nod. He was nervous now. He was rushing things. But he wanted Elsa to know what it meant, to be a true Berkian.

“Open them.” He said.

Elsa opened her eyes, looking confused at the sudden appearance of the box. It was black leather. Insulated, Hiccup’s own design. He offered it, but put his hand over hers when she went to take it.

“This bond. It’s special. There’s no backing out once you start.” He explained.

She glanced down at the box before meeting his eyes. “A-are you sure??”

“Of course.”

She took it, carefully opening the box. Her eyes widened when she found a pearl. No, not a pearl. It shook briefly, shifting in place now and then. She was holding a dragon egg. The realization made her knees weak. A real dragon egg. For her.

 _“_ _What are you going to name it??”_ Jack asked, making her jump. _“Sorry.”_

“I...don’t know.” Elsa whispered, still in awe as she stared at it. She began running a hand over it carefully and it shook in response. “When will they hatch?”

Hiccup questioningly held out his hands and Elsa nodded. He picked up the egg, carefully turning it around in his arms. “With it being this big, any day. That’s why she keeps shaking.”

“Any day, and...I can raise a dragon...” Elsa repeated, a smile spreading across her face.

Hiccup smiled back. “You’re beautiful when you’re happy.”

Elsa blinked, and her face turned bright red. Before she could respond, Anna came running out of the shop behind them, carrying a bag of sandwiches. Jack dodged her before he could be run through again. Seeing the moment happening, she hesitated.

“Uh, hey guys! I’m back.” She greeted them. “Wow, is that a pearl?? Is this what you guys give for an engagement? It’s huge...”

“No, it’s an egg.” Hiccup replied, wondering if Anna disliked him enough to attempt to poison him.

“A dragon egg? I hope it likes ice.” Anna teased, giggling.

Elsa gave her a look but Hiccup pretended not to see. He just was confused. Ice? Did...Elsa somehow tell Anna about Jack? Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if she knew, but that would only make Anna hate him more. Taking her sister away was one thing, but forcing her to marry two men was on a whole different level.

“Here you are, Hiccup.” Anna offered him a sandwich that was longer than his arm. “I wasn’t sure what you liked so I grabbed the chef’s special.”

“Thank you.” He said.

“Elsa, your favorite.” She cooed at her sister, smirking knowingly when Elsa perked up. “Of course I remembered.”

“You wrote it down, didn’t you? Cheater.” Elsa teased her.

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” Anna shot back, grinning.

It was mid afternoon when they began heading back for the castle. As time went on, Anna lost her ice shoulder and began warming back up to Hiccup. She was gushing about her fiance as they approached the castle gates. Hiccup listened as best he could, but was thoroughly distracted. Elsa was staring at her egg, carrying it carefully like a baby in her arms.

 _“_ _She’d made a good mom someday.”_ Jack whispered in his ear.

Hiccup shared a look with him, hoping she didn’t overhear. He had to agree though. Elsa was endlessly patient, and it seemed children weren’t an exception. They had been stopped numerous times by kids, and Elsa always had some gold pieces on her for them to get candy or toys.

Anna suddenly leaned over, trying to be sneaky. Thankfully Elsa was distracted. “I’ve never seen her like this before...You really won her over.”

“Well, that was mostly the plan.” Hiccup said.

“Hmm...you know, I wanted to apologize for before. Elsa told me I was overreacting, and, apparently there are different customs and cultural differences and...” She hesitated. “We never thought our parents would ever do something like a treaty like this.”

Hiccup nodded. “Apology accepted.”

Anna smiled. “Good. Then, what are the odds I can get me one of those?” She teased.

The Viking laughed, finally getting Elsa’s attention. “Maybe. I’ll see what I can do. But your palace isn’t exactly dragon-proofed.”

“Maybe a smaller one, like that uh...” Elsa frowned, trying to remember the name. “In your book, Hiccup; Terrorizing Terrors or something.”

“Or maybe I’ll come visit and get one.” Anna offered, looking excited at the idea. “I can see Berk, get my own dragon, and I can finally travel outside of Arendelle.”

Elsa shuffled awkwardly as she did anytime leaving Arendelle was brought up. Anna noticed, corners of her mouth tipping down briefly before she gave her sister a tight hug. Elsa blinked, surprised, before hugging her back.

“I’m fine.” Elsa said automatically.

“You aren’t.” Anna argued softly. “It’s okay to not be happy all the time, you know. Especially with what’s going on.”

Elsa smiled at her. “You always know what to say.”

“It’s my special power I was born with. Sorry I never told you, Dad made me swear not to tell you.” Anna teased her.

The two sisters laughed. Hiccup watched them. It was a sweet moment he didn’t want to intrude on. Next to him, Jack watched, leaning on his staff. Hiccup sighed.

“What if she hates Berk?”

Jack took a moment to respond. _“Then we gotta make her love us more than she hates Berk.”_

“Do you know any love spells?” Hiccup asked him dryly.

Jack snorted.  _ “Only the one I put on you.” _

“Must have been one hell of a spell then.” Hiccup mumbled, face pink when Jack laughed.

_ “ _ _ She’ll love it there. Know why? Cuz you’ll be there. And perk of being mostly invisible is, no one pays attention when you’re around. I’ve seen the looks she gives.” _

The brown haired man felt oddly hopeful at that.  Maybe the feelings were mutual then. Elsa was beautiful, smart, patient, poised. He was lucky fate had picked her. And if Jack was to be believed, than she might feel the same way about him.

“Hiccup? Are you alright?” Anna asked suddenly, walking through Jack unknowingly. “Come on, the chef’s should be preparing dinner! Have you ever had our special?? You’ll love it, especially the way we make it.”

Hiccup followed them, surprised when Elsa reached for his arm. He felt his face grow slightly warm but hoped it wasn’t obvious.  Arms linked, they walked through the castle and made their way inside to the throne room.

“ I have to see a few adviser's before dinner.” Elsa said. “Would you like to sit in with me? I’ve been told you’re quite the diplomat.”

He perked up at that. “I am. Where did you hear that?”

Elsa hesitated. “Your father. We talked briefly before tea.”

“O-oh. Uh, what, what did you guys talk about?” He asked nervously.

“Mostly you. He wanted me to see your good sides, to ease my mind about you.” Elsa said. “But everything he said made me just hate you more. So I had to see for myself how you were.”

Hiccup nodded. “I can’t blame you. I know I’m not exactly on your rank.”

“That’s not it.” She frowned, looking wounded. “Rank means nothing to me. Or benefits like land or titles.”

“Sorry, it was more of a joke.” Hiccup explained. He ran his hand through his hair nervously, sensing he had hurt her feelings. “At my expense. I didn’t mean...”

The queen shook her head. “No, I’m sorry. I guess I’m still not used to your humor. Especially like that. Why wouldn’t you be?”

“Uh, well because Berk is a tiny island full of ruthless, rude Vikings. Not nobles or people with manners.”

She managed to smile at that one. “Okay that one I got.”

“See? You’re a fast learner.”

Hiccup nudged her playfully, which definitely caught Elsa off guard if her expression was anything to go off of. Maybe he’d shoved her a little too hard. He needed to remember she wasn’t Astrid. Astrid could always give back more than he could give.

“S-sorry, are you okay?”

“Fine, fine.” Elsa laughed, fixing her hair. “You keep surprising me, Hiccup. I...like it.”

He blushed. Fixing her hair, nervously glancing over at him like that, Elsa looked ethereal. Hiccup wanted to kiss her. Maybe he could sweep her off her feet, kiss her, or just kiss her hand like a true romantic. Fishlegs liked those kind of books.

“Can I kiss you?” He blurted out instead, and his face turned a deeper shade of red.

Elsa hesitated. She was silently fighting with herself, he could see it in her eyes. Before he could laugh it off and salvage his pride, she let out a deep breath. “...yes.”

He went slow in case she changed her mind. Part of him wondered if she said yes because of their engagement. He hoped not. Not wanting to put too much pressure on her, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Elsa jumped at the contact. Her eyes widened, face red, not expecting that. But she realized why. Hiccup didn’t want to rush her. Part of her felt a rush of relief. She could barely touch people, much less kiss them. And yet a part of her wanted to get it over with.

So she turned her head. She kissed him.

It was brief. She didn’t want to completely overwhelm herself. But Hiccup looked dazed, a small grin on his face. She felt a rush of something for him. Affection perhaps. She smiled, wanting to say something but Kai interrupted them.

“Your highness, they’re ready for you.”

She and Hiccup went into her throne room. Her throne was made of ice, looking like crystal or glass. She hesitated, not wanting to tell Hiccup yet about her powers. Else she’d make him one. But for now, Hiccup stood to the side as she sat in her throne.

“Your highness, what is this nonsense of you having a betrothal?” One of her adviser’s demanded as the three men came into the room.

“It’s those damn, nasty Vikings isn’t it? They think they can sail here in their savage boats, pretending to be ships!”

Hiccup shifted behind her. Elsa wanted to roll her eyes. “Gentleman, please. They had signed a treaty with my parents before my birth. Stoick showed it to me. I know their signatures.”

“But you never stopped to think of why now?” Higs, Brand, and Edeth motioned towards her servants, who brought her a parchment. “Your highness, we have gotten word that they’re sending their Princes to fight the arrangement.”

“Berk has no advantages!” Higs added. “It’s tiny, far, and they can’t even keep their own buildings safe from weather, much less other Vikings.”

Elsa began reading, finding the two letters identical. She frowned. It was as they said; both were sending their sons to meet with her to fight the arrangement and ask for her hand. Odd that they weren’t asking, but she had a sneaking suspicion that was very much on purpose. Arendelle was a large kingdom but nowhere near the size of Corona.

“...Were you aware this was happening?” Elsa asked Hiccup.

He frowned. “No? We’re not in alliance with those places so I never have contact with them.”

“Why now?” Elsa wondered softly. “Your father had the near exact timing.”

Hiccup frowned at that. She had a good point. His father might have heard rumors and decided he’d been patient enough with Hiccup. But that meant Stoick was preparing for a fight as well. Perhaps that’s why he’d insisted on so many ships with them.

“Your age, perhaps?” Higs mused aloud.

Elsa stiffened, offended, and Hiccup swallowed back a laugh. Thankfully Edeth cut the other man off. “They’ve heard Princess Anna is marrying, your highness. That makes you Arendelle’s only available lady of renown.”

“Who’s west of you? The Scots?” Hiccup asked.

“No, Corona. They’re more advance than us, but equally large.” She explained.

“We cannot go to war with them, my queen.” Brand said. “We’d be massacred.”

Elsa shook her head. “We won’t. I’ll meet with their sons and we’ll come to some kind of agreement. Whether it be new treaties or new sanctions.”

“And you have Berk’s full support.” Hiccup said confidently.

Higs blanched. “What good is your tiny island??”

“We raise great pets for one.” The Viking pointed out.

Elsa relaxed slightly at that. She’d almost forgotten; Berk’s dragons. If it was truly like Hiccup had described, then she wasn’t worried. But that meant needing those dragons here. In Arendelle. Where they currently weren’t.

“We’ll need them.” She whispered to him.

Hiccup nodded. “I’ll have a ship return to Berk and get them.”

Edeth cleared his throat. “We ask that you reconsider, your highness. Surely a prince from Corona would be more appealing to you?”

Hiccup glanced at them but stayed silent. She gave him credit for his restraint. Elsa shook her head; while her adviser’s meant well, they were also somewhat greedy. They had gotten worse as the years went on, and Elsa worried perhaps they were working against her, and with another kingdom.

“I refuse to start a war between Arendelle and any country.” Elsa told them. “If they reject my answer then...”

“We’ll deal with that as it comes.” Hiccup told her, hand on her shoulder.

She relaxed slightly. “Yes...Well, then, if you’ll excuse us.”

She stood, grabbing on to Hiccup’s arm. He walked her upstairs to her room, where Jack was sitting on her bed, holding her dragon egg. He perked up at seeing them but stopped at seeing their expressions.

_“_ _What’s wrong?”_

“Apparently some other kingdoms don’t like me swooping in and marrying her, so they’re sending people to fight it.” Hiccup explained as Elsa sat down.

She took the egg from him, cradling it and stroking the smooth surface. “Why now??”

_“_ _Hey there’s nothing to worry about anyway! You got us. Hiccup can show them you’re taken, and I can mess with them and think they’re crazy.”_

“Jack…” Hiccup gave him a look.

 _“_ _It worked perfectly when Tuffnutt was giving you a hard time, didn’t it??”_ Jack shot at him, looking smug.

“No, what needs to happen is I’m sending some people home to get our dragons.” Hiccup explained. “I knew I should have brought Toothless...”

 _“_ _No, I knew you should’ve brought Toothless. You said he needed the separation.”_ Jack reminded him. He then turned serious. _“Hey there really is nothing to worry about, you know. Berk has some of the strongest warriors this side of the red sea._ _Plus an army of dragons with those warrior Vikings?”_

She nodded. “So long as Arendelle’s safe...”

 _“_ _No, so long as_ _ **you’re**_ _safe.”_ Jack corrected her sternly. _“You mean something to me and Hiccup. We’ll protect you, whether it’s from a pompous ass prince or an army.”_

Elsa made a face at that. “We’ve only just met though, Jack.”

 _“_ _Maybe, but when you see as much as I have, you learn to focus on who matters. And right now, that’s Hiccup for me.”_ Jack explained, twirling his staff expertly. _“And I can read Hiccup like a book. He likes you. And I like you.”_

Elsa flushed at that. Having the spirit of winter tell her she mattered to him was...incredible. It made her feel warm and perhaps even safe. Relaxed. It was a rare feeling to have for her.

“Thank you.” She said.

“I can read you too, mister.” Hiccup muttered dryly.

Jack grinned, mocking him playfully. Elsa giggled at the scene. But she paused, quickly looking away when Jack kissed Hiccup, feeling her face burning. She hadn’t wanted to make a big deal out of it, but Hiccup had been her first kiss. She’d never had the chance before. And knowing she’d marry him, it seemed obvious it would happen eventually. But with Jack, it was different. She felt no rush, no impending time he’d want her to be affectionate with him.

Plus, she’d never seen two men kiss before. More than that, she felt no jealousy. Just more of a curiousness of what it would be like, in the future, loving two men. Because she didn’t doubt she could grow to love them. Hiccup and her clicked instantly despite having no contact before their engagement. And while she didn’t know Jack as well, barring any horrible tenancies, she felt like they were very similar.

She looked back to see them pressing their foreheads together. Jack whispered something to the Berkian, and she made sure not to listen to it. She gave them their privacy. Instead, she focused on her egg. The pearl like egg was so smooth, the shell glistening in the sunlight. She wondered what type it was. She’d mentioned liking a certain kind to Hiccup, but what were the chance he’d have an egg for that type?

“I can’t wait to meet Toothless.” She said softly to break the silence. “Or this little one.”

 _“_ _Better think of names you want. It’s important.”_ Jack said. _“Uh, actually...is it just me or did it crack?”_

Hiccup hurried over, analyzing it as Elsa looked it over. “I think so...Come on, we should give her a moment. The first few minutes is...special.”

Elsa looked at him, slightly panicked. “You can’t leave me alone with it, what if I don’t know what to do??”

“Hey, breathe. Once it hatches, it’ll look for its mother. That’s you. Just, hold them close, let them imprint on you, and make sure they’re warm. Jack will go grab some things you’ll need.” Hiccup explained before heading for the door. “Trust me, you’ll do fine. And I’ll be right here listening if you need me.”

Elsa let him go with that. Swallowing, she got comfortable on her bed, wrapping her blankets around the both of them. She’d read about how birds had eggs, and the hatching of those eggs. But she had no idea how similar a dragon egg would be. From the way Hiccup described it, they were; the dragon needed to imprint on her, and she’d raise it.

“Guess that makes me a mom...” She whispered to the egg. “This is sudden, but I’m ready if you are.”

It shook in her arms. The tiny crack Jack spotted split further. She saw white scales underneath. As the egg broke apart, Elsa saw an eye open and swirled to look at her. She smiled back. Its eyes were a deep amethyst with cat-like pupils. She helped it break the last bits of egg, cradling in her arms a snow white baby dragon.

They had rounded ear-like sensors on her head, sharp claws that glistened like diamonds, and fins on their tail. Elsa recognized it immediately. She gaped in amazement. She was holding a baby Light Fury. _Her_ baby Light Fury.

“Hello...” She greeted it softly, stroking its scales. It sneezed, snorting some kind of purple fire. Hearing her voice however, it perked up and nuzzled her chin. Elsa felt her eyes getting watery. The dragon was so small, and while it could likely defend itself just fine, she felt incredibly protective of it already.

“Elsa?” Hiccup’s voice came in through her door.

“Come in, we’re ready for you.” She called, cuddling the dragon closer.

Hiccup came in, smiling at the sight. “Most people cry the first time.”

She laughed, wiping her eyes. “I can see why.”

Jack flew into the room with a few towels, handing them over. Elsa winced at how warm they were, but the dragon lunged for it instantly. It curled up against the hot sheets, purring in content. Elsa smiled. She couldn’t describe the feeling she had for the small dragon but from the look on Hiccup’s face, he understood.

“Female.” He informed her. “A female Light Fury. Most of them have blue eyes.”

Elsa hummed, thinking. “I’ll name her...Freya.”

Jack perked up. _“Beautiful name.”_

“I think Freya herself would approve.” Hiccup said.

Elsa smiled proudly, stroking the dragon’s scales. “How big do they get?”

The two men shared a look. Hiccup grinned, pulling out his book. Elsa took it, curious what he was going to show her. The dragon was small now, but she didn’t doubt she’d grow quickly. Hiccup had opened the book on to a set page, one about Toothless.

“...this...is how big??” She gaped, seeing that Hiccup had drawn a human next to a Night Fury. “Even her?”

“Females tend to be larger.” Hiccup shrugged. “Plus there are variants, health plays a factor, what you feed her, if you let her shed, things like that.”

Little Freya snorted more fire. Elsa cooed at her, scratching under her chin and watching in amusement as it made the dragon purr and swoon. Jack laughed. He came closer, offering a hand.

“Can I?” He asked Freya.

Elsa watched, feeling protective as the baby dragon allowed the spirit to pet her. “...thank you, Hiccup.”

“It’s nothing, really.” Hiccup blushed. “I’m happy to bond people with dragons, and they’re the most loyal, loving creatures I’ve experienced yet. One of the Light Fury’s had a batch of eggs, but most of them didn’t make it. They’re shells are too fragile.”

“What does she eat?” Elsa asked next.

“Fish. Lots and lots of fish.”

She nodded. Jack was playing with Freya, making her chase his staff in little circles. She then realized something, furrowing her brow. “Wait...you have more dragon eggs with you?”

“We keep the fragile ones, and keep them safe.” He said.

 _“_ _The dragons all trust Hiccup more than anyone else.”_ Jack explained. _“Toothless is the Alpha of the Berk dragons, and Hiccup is his rider. So, that makes him special.”_

“I am not.” The brunet grumbled, face red.

She tucked that information away. Wrapping one of the warmer sheets around her like a swath, she then gently grabbed Freya and put her into it, keep her close to Elsa’s chest. Freya cooed at her body warmth and fell asleep.

“Well then. Now that I have two mouths to feed, shall we get to dinner?” She offered, practically beaming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd appreciate reviews and getting some feedback on where you think the story is going! :D

Anna made a noise Elsa thought impossible when they met for dinner. It got the attention of the staff and servants, them all staring as her little sister gaped and cooed over the sleeping dragon wrapped in a swath of sheets. Freya stayed asleep almost stubbornly. Elsa felt proud as Anna looked her over, taking in the glistening scales and the fins and spine spikes.

“He’s beautiful...” Anna gasped.

Hiccup helped Elsa sit down at the table, since her hands were full. “She. Elsa named her Freya.”

Anna’s face softened. “Aww, that’s perfect for her!”

Elsa smiled in a way that made her whole face light up. Anna noticed Hiccup was staring and blushing and was going to comment but tripped over a chair leg, causing her to fall back into her chair. “Oof….clumsy me.”

“Are you okay, Anna?” Hiccup asked.

“Fine, fine. I trip all the time.”

The queen frowned, noticing her sister looked tired. She hadn’t noticed it before. “Anna, are you alright? You look as if you haven’t been sleeping...”

“Oh, that! No, I’m fine.” Anna laughed it off. “I think I’m just missing Kristoff is all. I keep having nightmares.”

Elsa frowned at that. “Ask Kai for some herbs for you then.”

“Elsa it’s nothing, really.”

“Maybe but sleeping is important to your health.” Elsa said. She then paused, eyes narrowing at her little sister. “...Is Kristoff sleeping in the same room as you?”

Anna’s eyes widened and she flushed. “Uhhh...”

“Hmm...” Elsa didn’t say anything further, letting her sister sweat.

Hiccup cleared his throat, wanting to get rid of the awkward silence. “Well then. What’s for dinner?”

Xxxxx

Elsa walked back to her room alone, with the exception of her new daughter. She held Freya close, stroking her scales as she went in, sighing in exhaustion. She hadn’t done all that much as queen, but she felt overwhelmed anyway. Having the Vikings on her shore, Hiccup in her home, knowing she’d be marrying him in a simple few weeks…

And she still hadn’t told them about her powers.

_“_ _Hey, if you have a second.”_

She paused, looking around for Jack. He was sitting on her window sill, outside. He grinned when she noticed him. She opened her window, allowing him to float inside. She hadn’t realized he could fly. Staring as he floated to her carpet floor, he leaned on his staff.

_“_ _Thanks. It’s...still a little weird you can see me. You’ve always believed in me?”_

Elsa smiled shyly. “Yes. My mother told stories, telling us how you’d give us frostbite if we stayed out too long. Or how you once blew a blizzard so big, her entire village was snowed in for days. It was one her favorite memories...”

Jack laughed, nodding as he strolled through her room. _“_ _I’m glad!”_ He then turned to look at her directly. _“But you’re tired so I’ll get to the point. Queen Elsa, can I ask you for a date tomorrow night?”_

“A...date?”

_“_ _Yeah. We haven’t really gotten the chance to get to know one another.”_ He explained easily. _“I’m trying to give you and Hiccup time to get to know each other. It’s more important you feel comfortable with him than anything.”_

“Why?” She asked curiously.

_“_ _Well, people can see him for one.”_

She frowned, sensing the hurt behind that. Jack just grinned, trying to hide it but he wasn’t very good at steeling his expressions. He likely never needed to know how, not like she had. So she just nodded and decided to keep that thought away for now.

“Well, Jack Frost, I’d loved to go on a date with you. Mostly because I’m sure my fiance would approve.” She teased him.

Jack laughed at that, looking slightly relieved. _“Great! Uh, are you busy tomorrow before dinner?”_

“Just meeting with some people from the inland about what’s going on at the border. After that, I’m free.” She said.

_“_ _Then I’ll meet you here.”_ Jack promised her and headed for the window.

“Where are you going?” She asked him curiously.

_“_ _Well, I don’t need sleep. So I guess I’ll just fly around and get to know your kingdom.”_

He gave her a playful salute before flying off into the skies. Elsa watched him go in amazement. But soon, she’d be able to fly too, she mused as she cradled Freya close. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed with her new baby dragon, cuddling her close and keeping her warm as she fell asleep.

Xxxxx

She dreamed but didn’t remember what it was the next morning. Only that it left her reaching for something, finding Freya, and waking up from the warmth her dragon gave off. Freya cooed at her, hungry, so she quickly asked Ira to bring her up a platter of fish.

Already she noticed her dragon was bigger. While Freya was born the size of a cat, she was already more like a dog. Hiccup hadn’t been kidding when he said they grew fast. She let Freya walk on her own as well, but the Light Fury was content with following her every move, eating, and playing with the hem of her nightgown.

“Come on, Freya, let’s go see what they need me to do today.”

She found Anna in the halls. “Elsa, we’ve gotten a few complaints from the townspeople...about the Vikings.”

“What? What about?” She asked curiously.

“Apparently they’re all celebrating on their ships, and it’s disturbing everyone around the shores.” Anna explained, frowning. “Also they’ve been rather...uh, aggressive with some of the vendors.”

Elsa hummed, thinking. “I’ll speak with Stoick.”

“Are you sure?” Her sister hesitated. “Then again, he’s...your father-in-law. Maybe he’ll listen to you.”

“I’ll bring Freya and use her as an excuse to talk to him.” Elsa glanced down at the dragon, finding her nibbling on her shoes. “If you see Hiccup, tell him I’m in town.”

“You don’t want to bring him?” Anna asked.

The queen shook her head. “I don’t need him to handle my people’s requests. If I can’t deal with Stoick on my own, then I’ll be worse off on Berk than I thought...”

So the first thing she did that morning was head off to the port. She kept Freya swathed on her chest as she walked down the cobbled streets of Arendelle. The vendors and people all greeted her, but she didn’t stop to talk to them as she would have. She wanted to get this over with.

She heard the noise as she approached. Music was playing, a few Vikings playing instruments as others danced on their large ships. Elsa hesitated at the plank that would allow her on board. She took a moment to breathe before steeling herself. She went on board, and instantly, hundreds of eyes turned to look at her.

“AH! My daughter in law!” Stoick bellowed in greeting, cheerfully slamming down a mug of beer or mead. “Astrid, you and Elsa should get along.”

A young women with blond hair in elaborate braids and ocean blue eyes peered at her around her own cup of mead. “Queen Elsa, welcome.”

Elsa swallowed. “Hello. I was hoping I could talk to you Stoick, for a moment?”

He nodded. “Aye, aye, of course!”

“Is that a dragon??” Someone asked her.

She jumped, finding a pair of twins with dirty blond hair and wearing dark furs. “It is, Hiccup gave her to me-”

“Of course he did.” The male twin cut her off.

“He didn’t even wait a week! I win the bet.” His sister taunted him.

“No way, you bet he’d last a month.”

“You said she’d kick him out the first night.”

Elsa stared between the two, not sure if she should respond or not. Thankfully she was saved by Astrid, who shoved the two away before giving the queen a smile. “Ignore them. They’re morons. Please, sit with us.”

They had pulled out tables around the ships’ floor, full of meat, breads and some rougher looking fruits. She was impressed they could make the journey at all, wondering how, but was distracted by the roar of noise as the music started up again since her arrival.

She sat between Astrid and Stoick. Across from her was a shorter young man with short black hair and narrow, unfriendly eyes. He glared at her the whole time she sat down, eyeing her before he waved a turkey leg at her.

“You could do so much better.”

“Shut up, Snotloud.” Astrid shot at him. “Sorry, that’s his attempt at humor.”

“I...see.” Elsa managed, feeling very out of her element.

“So, I’m Astrid. Hiccup likely mentioned me.” She went on. Elsa quickly remembered him saying that Astrid had been his ex-girlfriend but they seemed on friendly terms. “We dated for awhile but, well, things happen.”

Next to Astrid was a women with black hair and green eyes. As soon as Astrid had sat down, the young women reached out and held Astrid’s hand without looking away from the conversation she was having. Elsa glanced at their joined hands before politely looking away.

“He had, though I didn’t realize you were there yesterday.” Elsa said.

“Well as you should know by now, Hiccup needs someone to keep him out of trouble.” Astrid teased.

“So, what do you need from my lot?” Stoick asked her.

Elsa mentally prepared herself. “Well, I’ve been having some complaints from my people. While I’m glad you all are celebrating, would you please keep it just a bit quieter? And not celebrate so late into the night?”

Stoick looked surprised a moment before he laughed. “Too loud for ya are we?”

“First we’re heathens, now we’re loud?” Snotloud demanded, still waving his turkey leg. “You ever stop to think maybe YOU guys are too quiet??”

“Snotloud-” Astrid started, looking ready to lunge at him, but Stoick beat her to it.

“Snotloud. Get.”

He pointed away from their table. Elsa couldn’t help but feel awkward as the man known as Snotloud grumbled but did so, leaving the table while hissing something under his breath. With him gone, someone else took his spot.

“I mean no offense of course.” Elsa explained. “But my vendors are mentioned having some problems, and...”

“Guess you guys don’t have that many parties.” Astrid said.

“We do, but not like….this.”

Stoick chuckled. “Ah, you think this is something? Wait till the wedding!”

A few people nearby cheered at that. “The young chief can finally tie himself down!”

“Instead of talking to himself all the time.”

Elsa frowned, knowing they were talking about Jack. Stoick cheered with his men, drinking from his mug, and Elsa shifted nervously. “That’s not...”

“Aye, Elsa, we’ll keep it down.” the Viking Chief said to her, and promptly slapped her on the back.

She jumped up and off her seat, grabbing Stoick by his wrist (not that her small hands could fully wrap around his large, meaty wrists) and her powers were humming under her fingertips. The music stopped, the chatter stopped, as she found herself standing over the Chief, her hand ready to either slap him or stick an icicle through his eyes.

She gasped, quickly taking control back of herself. “I, I’m so sorry, I...I...”

She turned to look around and found everyone watching her. Some had reached for their axes and swords. She was breathing hard, struggling to take in a breath, as her vision seemed to dim. The edges of her gaze darkened and narrowed around her as she began choking. Panic attack. She hadn’t had a panic attack in several years.

“Elsa, hey. Come on, breathe in, breathe out, slowly...”

Someone counted to four so she took in a breath and waited for them to finish. She then let it out, repeating it again and again until her heart wasn’t pounding in her ears. As she came to, she realized Astrid was there, with another, larger Viking handing her something in a leather flask. Astrid grabbed it from him.

“Here, can you drink this? It’ll help.”

Elsa shakily took it, taking in a breath before quickly chugging whatever it was. It was spiced beer, _heavily_ spiced, and it made her breathe easily, her entire body warming at the drink. Finished, she handed it back and wiped her mouth.

“I’m, sorry I had a...”

“Panic attack. Heather used to get them too.” Astrid said softly. The black haired women from earlier waved gently at her. “Was it being hit? Or being touched?”

“Touched.” She managed to say, thankful Astrid knew she wasn’t insane. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overreact.”

“You aren’t overreacting.” The blond Viking said sternly, standing up and offering her a hand. “And you don’t need to explain yourself to us. We’re Vikings.” She managed a sad smile. “It’s an occupational hazard.”

Elsa hesitated before grabbing Astrid’s hand. Heather, the black haired Viking women, held up a mug of water and offered it to the Queen, who took it eagerly. “Still, I’m sorry.”

Stoick cleared his throat. “Your highness, forgive me for being so forward. I lost myself to the party.”

“If you forgive me for-” nearly killing him. “well, for almost smacking you.”

“He could take it.” Heather waved it off, offering Elsa to follow her.

It took a few moments, but the music started back up. The talking. Elsa didn’t doubt some of it was about her. Or that Hiccup would be told about his overly emotional fiance. Elsa hesitated in sitting down again, collecting Freya (a man named Fishlegs was playing with her as she aggressively protected her mother) and stroking her scales as a means of calming down.

Heather and Astrid sat her down in a quieter corner of the ship. The three women were given more spiced beer, Elsa sipping her carefully. Astrid gave Heather a brief kiss on the check before sitting, the three of them in an awkward silence.

“My brother tried to kill me a few times.” Heather suddenly said, looking calm despite herself. “And I had to go undercover with some dragon traders to break them up from the inside with Hiccup and the rest of them. You see some things that you know will haunt you for the rest of your life. But it was my brother and his backstabbing that...that got to me, you know?”

Elsa nodded slowly. “Yeah...”

“Hiccup used to have attacks too.” Astrid explained. “When he was younger, he was...really unpopular in our village. Like, most of the villagers hated him. And even when he changed our minds about dragons and we saw a new side of him, he was still...hesitant around us. He’d have attacks at dinner time when we tried to talk to him.”

The queen frowned, listening. It seemed so odd to her. Hiccup was charming and so kind. To think of anyone treating him poorly made her feel...angry. But she shrugged it off; it wasn’t her place when she hadn’t been around. And knowing she had people that understood her made her feel better.

“My mother and father locked me up in the castle and wouldn’t allow any contact...” She began, hesitating at speaking ill of her parents. “I was scared to touch anyone, especially them...the last time I could, I almost killed my little sister..”

The pair looked confused at her vagueness, but listened. Elsa sighed. She knew they would find out eventually. It wasn’t a secret among her people, they would surely bring it up, talking about their Snow Queen. So Elsa reached for her mug and froze it over.

“Whoa!” Heather jumped, eyes wide as Astrid took it in stride.

“...that’s where the rumors came from.” the blond Viking muttered. “And I thought they called you a frost queen because they were sexist.”

Elsa smiled at that. “I’ve had these powers since I was little...I nearly froze my sister to death, so they locked me away...it was only recently that I was allowed around people, when they died...”

They both looked understanding. It made her feel so much better, getting that off her chest. She sat and finished her spiced beer, Astrid and Heather both telling her about Berk. How it constantly snowed. Hailed frequently. They saw some sun, but most of it was gloomy and overcast. She didn’t mentioned she could fix that easily.

When she was feeling a little better, she decided to stand up, collecting Freya into her arms. “Thank you both. I’ll be right back.”

Heather gave her a good luck motion as she went back into the thick of the party to find Stoick again. Freya seemed interested in all the noise and people, but was content with staying close to Elsa than investigating. When she found the Chief, seeing him talking with a women Elsa could only assume was his wife, she quickly made her way over.

“I would like to formally apologize. Both for earlier, and for my asking you to quiet yourselves. It’s not fair of me.”

Stoick waved her off. “Think nothing of it, your highness. We can be quite loud.”

“I’ve told them off for ya, lass.” The women said. “Name’s Valka, Hiccup’s mother.”

She had his eyes, Elsa realized. She smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

“When we want to party into the night, we’ll set sail as to not disturb ya.” Stoick explained heartily, looking proud at his idea. “Unless of course, ya want to join us?”

Elsa hesitated, wanting to instantly turn him down but feeling oddly guilty in doing so. “Perhaps tomorrow night. I have a date tonight.”

She said it without thinking. Thankfully, they all assumed she meant Hiccup. Valka gave her a knowing look as Stoick laughed, shoving a man next to him playfully. It caused the Viking to fall to the ground.

“And lass?”

Valka motioned towards her dragon, face glowing. “He heard about ya, miss. Brought some eggs just for you. I hope you know what a soft, kind heart my boy has.”

Elsa softened at that, nodding. “He is. Freya means so much to me already.”

“Hey, I’ll walk you back.” Astrid offered, already heading for the port before Elsa could decline.

The two blond women walked through Arendelle. The party music was slowly being left behind them as they distanced themselves from the ship. Elsa allowed Freya to walk with her, ignoring the stares from her people. Some thought she was a simple lizard, other thought she was a dog. Mostly children called her a dragon.

“Why did you and Hiccup not work?” She asked softly.

Astrid shrugged. “He had a crush on me. And I had a crush on him, after everything happened with Toothless...He’ll tell you that story himself. Anyway, we dated and thought things were going well but...I met Heather. Realized she and I clicked in ways I didn’t with Hiccup, you know?”

Elsa nodded. “But what specifically did you not click on?”

“...Hiccup is...” Astrid struggled for the right words. “Hiccup. He gets into his own head too often, I could never get him out of there once he was gone. And once he has a plan, he’s stubborn. But he always seemed somewhere else. Like his attention was more on someone else, not me.”

Elsa realized how much Jack being invisible was responsible for that. The two acted like they’d been together for years. It showed how closed they were. But it had to be hard for Astrid, not knowing why Hiccup was preoccupied.

“I’m glad you found her then. You both seem happy.” Elsa offered.

Astrid gave her a smile. “Thanks.”

Elsa hesitated before reaching out. She then giggled, shoving Astrid playfully. “Sure thing, _friend_.”

Astrid looked surprised before she perked up. “Oh, you’re gonna get it.”

Elsa ran, Freya flapping her wings and following her easily. Astrid was close behind, nearly getting her a few times. Elsa didn’t doubt Astrid was faster than her, since she was taller and had stronger legs. But they just chased each other to the castle gates, forgetting all about the scene on the ship earlier.

“Would you like to come up? I have a few meetings but first we could have something to drink.” Elsa offered her.

“I have to get back before they set sail for the night.” Astrid turned her down. “But don’t be a stranger, okay? Come by anytime you want.”

Elsa waved goodbye, watching her begin walking back before she entered her castle. Freya whined, wanting to be held, so the queen carried her through the corridors. She headed to her throne, knowing she had to get some meetings over with before the day was through. Especially if she wanted to prepare for her date that night.

Xxxx

“Hiccup, will you watch Freya for me?”

Hiccup looked up from his drawing, having been mapping out the ocean’s distance. He did a double take though upon seeing Elsa; his fiance had changed into a dark blue evening gown. It was similar to her regular dress, but brought out her eyes. He smiled.

“Of course, where is she?”

Elsa stepped aside, kneeling down to her small Light Fury. “You stay with Hiccup and be good, okay?”

“Come here, Freya.” He cooed at her, and after a hesitant sniff, she curled up in his arms.

“I assume Jack told you?”

He nodded. “We both thought it’d be a good idea. And Jack is pretty excited that someone besides me can see him.”

Elsa smiled. “Good. Well, I’ll see you later tonight.”

She hesitated before giving him a small peck on the cheek. Hiccup froze, blinking owlishly, before he smiled back at her. Freya grumbled in his arms but the two of them ignored her. She then waved before heading to her room.

Jack was waiting for her. He perked up instantly, pausing when he saw her clothes. _“Whoa, uh, are you ready?”_

“Of course. What would you like to do?” Elsa asked.

Jack grinned. _“Just gotta trust me, because I made sure it was perfect.”_

He motioned for her to come closer as he opened her window. Elsa stiffened. He wanted her to hold him. She felt pushed to her limit already from earlier, but she didn’t want to disappoint him either. She steeled her nerves before reaching out, allowing him to adjust her grip. It ended up with her giving him a one armed hug as he dangled them outside her window.

“You’re sure you can carry me?” She asked, aware of just how far down it was.

_“_ _No worries. You certainly aren’t heavier than Hiccup.”_ He said cheerfully.

With that, he jumped. She nearly screamed, but it was stuck in her throat. They barely fell before he was pulling her up, the two of them flying over her castle roof and over towards the ocean. Elsa gaped as they flew over the fjord, over the ships ( the Vikings were sailing on the darkening waters, their ship alight with sounds) and boats docked at the port, and then trees and mountains.

“This is amazing.” She whispered in his ear.

Jack gave her a dazzling smile. _“We’re just getting started.”_

They began lowering, into the trees. They were several miles from Arendelle, in the outer woods. She looked around curiously only to find Jack tapping his staff against the trees and bushes. Elsa watched as they froze completely over, watching the ice crystals forming and making perfect six pointed stars.

_“_ _Gotta set the mood and all that.”_ He explained, winking.

Elsa smiled. “Would you want some help?”

He looked up, curious, as she focused and waved her hands. The ground frosted over, the leaves turning into lit up crystals. Jack watched her work in amazement as with a final flourishing touch, she changed her clothes. It changed the same dark blue but with pants and her favorite ice boots. She also fixed her hair, pulling it up since the wind messed up her braid.

_“_ _Wow...”_ He said, staring at her.

“Seems like we have quite a bit in common.” She said softly.

_“_ _Seems so...”_ He mused.

Elsa made a motion with her hand, whipping up a table and two chairs of ice for them both to sit in. Jack held out her chair for her as she sat down, surrounded by their own self made winter paradise. Elsa had to admit, it was certainly romantic. The sun was setting behind the ocean horizon, causing the ice crystals to seem as though they were glowing.

_“_ _How long have you had these powers?”_ He asked curiously.

“Since I was born.” She explained. “I haven’t really...found a limit to it yet.”

Jack smiled. _“That’s incredible. Think of what you and I could do together!”_

She laughed, his smile was contagious. “That’s why my mother liked telling us the story, well, your story. Someone else that could make it snow, and freeze the water...”

_“_ _Hiccup believed too...even though the other kids would make fun of him.”_ Jack said. _“It must be hard, the only human with magic powers. Perhaps that makes you something else.”_

“Maybe, but whatever it is, I’m happy here.”

Jack’s smiled faded at that. _“I’m sorry you’re being taken from home. It must be hard, leaving behind everything you know...”_

Elsa nodded. “It is. Mostly because I can’t stand leaving Anna. I know she’ll be fine, Kristoff is a great man. She’ll be happy, and I know she’ll make a great Queen. She has a way the our people that I can’t manage.”

_“_ _So...if you don’t mind me asking, why don’t you want to go? If it’s just Anna that’s keeping you here, and you know she’ll be left in good hands, then...”_

“I’m scared, Jack.” She admitted. “Because part of me _wants_ to go. I’ve never really felt...right being here. My people love me, but they don’t know me. Not really. They can’t. And I want to do other things with my life, but I don’t know what those things are.”

He nodded slowly. _“And you can’t just drop your title and run off to find yourself.”_

“Exactly.” She sighed, playing with the hem of her dress. “There’s also the rumors...Vikings aren’t very well liked in this region.”

_“_ _Berk isn’t like that at all.”_ Jack promised her. _“You’ll like it. Imagine your own little house, with a big swinging door for Freya to come and go. Where she’ll be surrounded by other dragons and protected by an Alpha. And I think you’ll get along with the people. I can’t say for certain of course since I can’t even talk to them myself but-”_

Elsa reached out, taking his hand. “That does sound lovely, Jack.”

He jumped at the touch but instantly he wrapped his cold fingers around her hand. His fingers were calloused from using his staff. It was the first time in her life she felt something **colder** than herself. It was a pleasant cold too, soothing and welcoming to her. She stared at their joined hands, tightening her grip on him.

“ _You’re beautiful.”_ Jack blurted out, cheek turning pink.

Elsa was slightly taken aback at that, but smiled at his earnest honesty. “Thank you. Though, you’re certainly handsome yourself.”

Jack’s face turned red. _“Thanks...So, uh, what should we talk about?”_

She paused at that, thinking. “Well, what do you do exactly? Since no one can see you, how do you manage in Berk with Hiccup?”

_“_ _Well, most days I make sure it’s not too overcast. Hiccup doesn’t like that kind of weather, so I get rid of it. If Hiccup wakes up early, we take off flying and mapping out the coast. Oh, and sometimes I help him with new maneuvers for Toothless! You should see the way we fly, it’s amazing.”_ Jack said excitedly.

“I can’t wait to fly like that, whenever I want...” She mused to herself, wondering how it would be in the future. Freya was growing so big so quickly. “It must be amazing for you to be able to fly.”

Jack laughed. _“I admit, it’s one of the best parts of my job. That and how the kids react when I make it snow. Them getting bundled up and making snowmen...”_

“You really love kids.” She said.

“ _Of course, they’re like...the embodiment of joy. Sure there are bad kids here and there, but even them tend to love snow._ _And no child is born bad...”_ He trailed off, thinking of something. Elsa gave him a moment. “ _Anyway, what do you think of them?”_

Elsa hummed, thinking. “I haven’t thought of it really. My mother was a bit...distant in my later years so I’m not sure what example I’d be. I love her of course, but I worry I wouldn’t be a good mother myself...”

_“_ _Nah, you’d be great.”_ Jack argued. _“The way you raise Freya, you’re patient and understanding and kind.”_

She considered that, nervously fixing her hair. “I guess I just hoped I wouldn’t worry about children for a few more years...”

Jack paused, realizing what she was getting at and deflated slightly. _“Right...Uh, well...”_

“We can talk about something else.” Elsa offered.

Jack nodded, trying to think of a new topic desperately to get rid of the lingering air. “ _W-would you like to dance?”_

She blinked. “Right now?”

He nodded, perking up. _“Sure! We don’t need music to dance.”_

He got up and offered her his hand. Elsa hesitated. She didn’t enjoy dancing, but Jack looked so happy at the idea. She mentally sighed and steeled herself before she took it, allowing Jack to pull her up to her feet and over under a tree they’d frozen over.

“ _Just follow my lead, okay?”_ Jack said, grinning.

She nodded. She’d taken dance classes so she knew a few of them. Jack gently took her hand and put a hand on her waist. She tried not to tense up. Once they were settled, Jack began moving; Elsa allowed him to pull her along as they began a loose waltz. After getting a rhythm, she began loosening up. This was...okay.

She looked up and realized how close she was to Jack. Their faces were inches apart. He was watching her too, those icy blue eyes seemingly seeing through her. There was knowledge in those eyes from living so long, longer than Elsa could probably comprehend. It made her feel incredibly small; yet there was an excitement too.

Jack liked her. Jack was dancing with _her_. Not anyone else. Right now, it was just them. She was smiling before she realized it, staring up at Jack. Without thinking, their face moved closer. Jack was the one to press forward, just barely beating her to kissing him. His lips were smooth but incredibly cold. It sent a chill down her spine that she’d never experienced before.

Jack cupped her face as she reached out and grabbed his tunic. He was the first to pull away, pupils blown unnaturally wide. Elsa stared, watching them shrink, before she realized what they’d just done. She should panic. She barely knew Jack or Hiccup. But instead, there was a strong pull to do so again.

She’d enjoyed kissing him. She enjoyed being around him. But that was the dangerous part; she was willing to throw away her crown, her title, her people and her _sister_ to be with them. She felt like she was betraying Anna and her trust as she stood there, heart pounding as Jack waited for her to do something.

“ _..._ _are you okay?”_ He finally asked softly.

“Yeah, just...” She swallowed, not sure what to tell him. “You’re a good kisser.”

She said it before thinking. After a moment, she realized it and felt her face turning red. Jack laughed, surprised, but looking oddly moved at the confession. “ _Thanks, I’ve never heard that before. Hiccup gets shy.”_

Curiously, she asked, “What kind of kisser is he?”

Jack thought for a moment. _“He’s...strong. Surprisingly so, almost unlike him. But he’s the next Chief, so it makes sense you know? He doesn’t like kissing often because_ _he’s new to it, but over the years he’s more confident. Oh, and when he’s in a great mood, he...”_

He stopped, face red. “ _Uh, I mean...you should find out yourself.”_

Elsa couldn’t help but smile at how much Jack seemed to love Hiccup. “You guys really love each other...”

_“_ _And you!”_ Jack added happily. _“Hiccup was more upset about this than I was. He takes being together seriously, and I love him for it. But having been around so long, being with one person isn’t...well, the norm. Not in some places.”_

“That’s...amazing, Jack.” She whispered. “You’re not jealous at all?”

_“_ _Nah, especially after meeting you. You’re kind, strong, you’re a leader so you’re a great partner to him._ _And, importantly, dragons like you.”_

She paused at that, confused. “Freya? Well, she imprinted on me, I’m her mother now. Mostly.”

Jack smiled at that. _“Exactly. You know the bond and how important it is. Some people hate them, or dragons just know when someone is...off.”_

“Hmm..I can’t wait to see more of them.”

Jack’s face lit up at that, beaming. Nearby, the ground frosted around their feet at his excitement. That was the first time she’d mentioned wanting to go to Berk.

_“_ _This might sound weird, but...I’m pretty sure I love you already.”_ Jack admitted easily.

Elsa stared at him. Jack was so inhuman sometimes. Love came to him easily, where she was far more guarded. Even so, the confession warmed her. She had the spirit of winter’s love and affection. It made her feel special; made her feel validated with her powers.

“Oh, Jack...” She said, reaching up and cupping his face. He leaned into it almost desperately. “You make it easy to leave...”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever written out of pure spite? Cuz I am.

Xxxxxx

“You have five second to spill.”

Hiccup looked up from his map for the second time that night. First seeing Elsa off, his fiance in her killer dress and hair done. Now because Anna was glaring at him, hands on her hips and looking ready to fight him. Which he didn’t doubt for one second.

“Well-” He started but Anna cut him off.

“Elsa never wants me to touch her hair. Ever. She does her own hair. But she asked me to help, so I thought that meant you were doing something special. But she’s not in her room and here you are. So now. Four seconds.”

Hiccup nodded. He suspected she’d check Elsa’s room already. He could lie, but Hiccup was notoriously bad at it. “Remember when I slipped up before?”

She nodded curtly. “Of course, when we first met and you lied to me.”

He winced. “Well I couldn’t explain before telling Elsa herself, so first, I’m sorry about that. Second, I...I have a friend. And he wanted to take your sister out. For the night.”

“You’re letting some _friend_ of yours take my sister out for the night?!” Anna nearly whispered it, blue eyes alight.

Oh, okay he’d chosen the wrong choice of words. “No! Not like that, she chose to!” Freya got up at the raised voices, hissing. Hiccup quickly grabbed her. “Oh don’t you start too.”

“Hiccup Haddock, where is my sister?” She demanded.

“On a date with Jack Frost.” He said dryly.

She paused, looking mildly insulted. “You think I’d believe that for one second-”

“He’s telling the truth.”

Hiccup didn’t recognize the man with blond hair, but Anna did. She perked up despite herself, smiling at the man. “You’re back! But what do you mean, Kristoff?”

Kristoff took her hand and gave Hiccup a nod in greeting. “The Trolls saw him flying around when the Vikings came in. Jack Frost usually doesn’t visit Arendelle in this season, but he does make visits.”

Anna stared at him. “Jack Frost is...real? And is on a date with my sister??”

Kristoff looked confused. “I dunno about that last part, but I do know he’s real and I’ve seen him before. But why’s he hanging out with Vikings?”

Hiccup decided to chime in anything else could be said. “He’s...with me; he’s my best friend, besides Toothless.”

“You’re the dragon rider?” Kristoff asked.

“I am. And you’re familiar with Jack Frost then?” Hiccup asked back.

The blond man nodded. “Of course. He’s know Papi Troll for years.”

“Jack Frost, the mischievous trickster, has my sister.” Anna repeated hotly, staring holes into Hiccup’s head. “You think because you _own_ her you can set her up with someone else??”

“Whoa, wait a minute-” Kristoff began the same time Hiccup said, “Now, wait right there-”

They both were stopped by Elsa herself, gently moving her would-be brother-in-law. “Anna, is there a reason you were interrogating my fiance?”

“Elsa!” Anna seemed overly relieved, grabbing her before pausing, staring at her dress. “You were out in that??”

Elsa flushed slightly. “I, I was. I thought I’d try something different was all...”

“Oh no, it’s gorgeous, I’m just surprised...” Her sister stopped, realizing she hadn’t answered her question. “Uh, you weren’t in your room and you were all dressed up but Hiccup was still here so...”

Elsa sighed, but didn’t seem really annoyed. “It’s as Hiccup said. I was out with Jack Frost, the spirit mother used to tell us about.”

“But...but you and Hiccup...Was that still working out?” Anna looked shocked; she couldn’t believe her sister would willingly date anyone right now. But the actual spirit of winter? “Did he sell you into this??”

“Excuse me, I think my reputation’s had enough ripping at.” Hiccup grumbled. Behind him, Freya snorted but went back to sleep stubbornly.

The blond women shook her head fondly at him. “Anna, I will explain it to you. But I need a moment alone with Hiccup. Please.”

Anna hesitated but after a tense moment, she finally nodded. Kristoff took her by hand off into the hallway, and Elsa saw them off from the door frame. Once they were gone, she closed the door and sighed before facing her fiance.

“I’m sorry for her.”

He shook his head. “She doesn’t mean any harm, just a bit overprotective.”

He was surprised when she walked over and eagerly took his hand. “You have to tell me every thing about him. Please.”

“About Jack?”

It was a stupid question; it was so obvious from the way her face was lit up, unlike before. Her eyes, her smile, her posture was different. She was glowing in a way he hadn’t seen before. She was beautiful like that, and it was infectious. He smiled.

“He took me flying, and...we landed in the woods, but then he made them into this beautiful wintry setting...and I don’t like dancing, but we danced for awhile and...And...”

She hesitated, checks pink. Hiccup almost rolled his eyes but refrained if only because she was acting so cute. “He kissed you didn’t he?”

“Yes!” She gasped, looking shocked at both herself and him. “It was...amazing, Hiccup. He’s unreal, he can’t be real.”

Hiccup chuckled, seeing how smitten she was. “I thought that too. So much so I thought I was hallucinating.”

“...am I?” Elsa asked.

“No. You’re just crazy in love with my boyfriend.” Hiccup teased her dryly.

She deflated but only slightly. “But...now I understand. How can I tell Anna when she can’t see him? Or my subjects, my advisers or these princes coming here.”

He nodded. “It hurts a lot, doesn’t it? You want to share what you feel so badly but they’ll just look at you like you lost your mind. And then...then you have to admit to your girlfriend that maybe you’re not straight either because no Chieftain can be...be...”

Elsa watched him carefully, her grip on his hand tightening. “I’m so sorry, Hiccup. That must be hard.”

“It was. But then you get over it.” He said, clearly wanting to change the subject.

She hesitated, but couldn’t bring herself to further touch him. She’d been tapped out in her ability to handle being touched beyond simple, every day things. Her heart was hurting though; It clearly hurt the young man deeply. Did his cousin know? His friends?

“But I’m not, not really.” Hiccup said suddenly. “I mean, I loved Astrid for most of my life. And Jack, he was my friend first. We were best friends, he was like a secret I got to keep to myself that made me special.”

“You just happened to fall in love with him.” She offered.

“Always came to Berk, since we’re so cold. I saw him the first time when I was out making...” Hiccup hesitated. “We used to kill dragons, you know. I would make these machines, trying so hard to kill a dragon; that’s the only way you could be part of the clan. And everyone at the time hated me because I couldn’t, and I was weak and I was...was _Hiccup_.”

Elsa frowned. “I happen to like Hiccup.”

He managed to smile at that. “Thanks. I guess I was just too soft. Maybe those machines were made to not work, you know? But when I was making one, this boy shows up. He looks at it, and I thought he’d make fun of me like everyone else. But he just keeps talking to himself. I thought maybe he was just weird.”

She smiled, laughing with him. Hiccup sat down, petting Freya as Elsa sat next to him. His hand where she touched felt oddly cold and tingly. He waved it off though. She had been out with Jack and had likely been cold. Jack had to be reminded about human frailty when it came to cold weather.

“But he noticed one of my pins was off and was wondering if it would work. So I told him thanks, for helping me. And he just got spooked. Like no one had...ever talked to him before.”

Elsa pursed her lips, knowing very well what that felt like. Having no one in her room for years other than maybe the occasional visit from her parents. Knowing that no one would be able to talk to her either; she had been too dangerous.

“He talked my ear off at first.” Hiccup smiled at the memory. “What Vikings did, where we went, how we fought. How did we get along, did I enjoy winter, what weather I liked. He memorized it all too, effortlessly. I think Jack has remembered every word I said to him.”

“That’s pretty impressive.” Elsa said.

Hiccup nodded. “He had to go often, so I saw him now and then. But then I met Toothless, and after that, Jack could stay around more. He said it was something to do with a ‘mission’ he dealt with, now he knew he could stay more. So he did, and then I fell for him. Sometime during my teenage years.”

“You have cute dimples when you smile.” Elsa commented suddenly, smiling when Hiccup turned pink. “Don’t hide it, it’s cute!”

“I spill my life story and you are busy staring at me.” Hiccup teased back. “I’m more than a piece of meat to ogle you know.”

She laughed, shaking her head. “Well, there’s a reason I headed straight here. I had to know more about him, but I wanted to see how you’d react too. I don’t want to be in the middle of anything.”

“Elsa, thank you.” He said sincerely.

“And you, for introducing me to him.” Elsa hesitated briefly before standing up. “I haven’t been honest with you. About me.”

He looked surprised, but nowhere near as surprised as when Elsa waved her hands and whipped up a small ice statue of either a night or light fury. It was small but detailed. Hiccup stared at moment, brain failing to comprehend. He was a man of science and gadgets.

“I’ve had powers since I was born.” She explained. “My powers, they aren’t just some snow and ice. Sometimes I can create buildings. Sometimes I can make a person.”

“A sentient person??” Hiccup asked, shocked.

“I gave Anna her own...well, I guess the best word is son honestly.” She went on. “Olaf is alive, with his own mind, and growing every day.”

Hiccup stared a moment. “Wow...guess we both had secrets to share with each other.”

She disappeared the statue to Hiccup’s sadness. He liked the little statue. Hiccup took a moment to comprehend his fiance having magic, and magic in general, but since dragons were part of his every day life it wasn’t too far off. There were rumors of clans that could speak to spirits and were assisted by their magic back in the day.

“I should go speak with Anna.” Elsa said.

“Right. Uh, here’s Freya. She mostly just slept and I had to feed her once.” Hiccup gently picked up the baby dragon and offered it to her mother. “She’ll do that until she sheds.”

“Is that why she’s shedding scales?” Elsa asked, noticing a pile of beautiful pearl like scales on Hiccup’s bed.

“Yeah, getting ready for it. You might need to help her, scratch her here and here sometimes. It’ll help and she might want more attention. She’ll get needy.”

Elsa hesitated as she gathered Freya into her arms. She then pecked Hiccup on the cheek. “Thank you, Hiccup. I’ll see you in the morning.”

  
  


Xxxxxx

Anna was pacing her room. Elsa came in and gently closed to the door, not surprised that Kristoff was sitting on Anna’s bed watching her. The pair looked up instantly, Anna rushing over.

“What’s going on, Elsa?” She asked her desperately.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when I found out, but Hiccup explained everything to me.” She began, letting Anna interlock their hands. “He’s...he’s courting Jack Frost, and wants me to marry him as well.”

Anna stared before nearly snarling. “That two timing, self, greedy bastard’s getting it.”

Elsa shook her head, calming her down. “Anna, stop. I’ve decided I’m accepting his request.”

There was a moment of silence. Anna stared at her older sister in shock. “...what?”

“I’m going to marry him and go to Berk.” She repeated it softly but firmly. “I want to join them.”

Anna looked wounded. “You...want to go?”

Elsa hesitated. “Yes. I think Hiccup is a good man. And after going out with Jack, I can actually see a life with them.”

“W-what about the princes coming here wanting war?? Or your kingdom?” Anna demanded. “You’re just leaving everything behind for some dragons? Or is it because of the spirit?”

“Anna, I’m not abandoning you.” Elsa said. “I’ll only be a ship ride away. And I think you’ll be a great queen, since you have a way with our people that I don’t.”

Anna sat on that for a moment, glancing over at Kristoff. “You really think I’d be a good queen? Or are you just saying that because you’re leaving?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you about this.” The blond woman told her. “I want you to meet Jack, Anna. See what he’s like. I think if you believe in him, you’ll be able to see him.”

“Sounds made up.” Anna grumbled.

“Uh, I have a question.” Kristoff spoke up. “I don’t...don’t need to be a king right?? I can just keep my nice, small role and-”

“If you plan to marry Anna, that makes you King.” Elsa explained for him. Kristoff paled slightly. “But don’t think I made this decision lightly. I had been thinking on this long before Hiccup came here.”

“You’ve been wanting to leave?” Anna looked even more hurt at the idea.

“I think so...” Elsa admitted.

The pair fell silent at the admission. Anna nodded slowly, mind going over the confession. “I...I should get some sleep, we have much to do tomorrow!”

“...right.” Elsa nodded and went for the door. “Good night.”

“Goodnight, Elsa.”

Xxxxxx

Elsa had vivid dreams, but couldn’t remember them. Freya woke her by lightly pawing at her face and licking her. She felt exhausted still, but got up. Today was the day the princes should arrive. With her only knowing Hiccup for a few short days, it’d be hard to explain why she’d marry him.

She wore a high collared, broad shouldered outfit, one for movement. She worried if fighting broke out, she might need to be violent and mobile. Sighing, she did her hair and put in some crystal like earrings. She felt like she was going out of her way to pretty herself up, but then reminded herself she had someone to impress still.

Hiccup didn’t love her, just as she didn’t him. Not yet. This was a duty to him and for her, it was an alliance. Against Corona’s Prince, against her title she no longer needed to feel worthy, against the idea of being insane because at least someone else saw Jack Frost too.

She was caught by Mattias almost immediately, her Guard looking stern. “Corona’s ship has breached the horizon.”

She nodded. “Get Hiccup.”

He hesitated. “Are you sure you want to trust him in here, your highness?”

“I trust Hiccup.” She said honestly. Mattias just nodded. “If I’m going to lead his Berk Vikings, then I want him in here leading with me as an Arendellian.”

“Can...you explain why you have a pet dragon now?” Mattias asked instead.

“Bridal gift.”

Xxxxxx

Hiccup pulled himself up on to his ship, limping over to where Astrid and Heather were talking. “We don’t have much time, love birds.”

“You’re one to talk.” Heather shot back.

“My dad?” Hiccup asked, looking around for said man.

“He’s waiting for the first couple of scouts.” Astrid said. “What’s Corona’s deal?”

“Very fancy. Very mean.” Hiccup explained easily. “They recently found their lost Princess daughter, and the King has gone a bit overprotective. And they certainly don’t like us.”

“Well, rumor around port side is Arendelle has a bad history with strangers.” Astrid motioned towards the castle. “Like murdering plots bad history. Your new girlfriend almost got herself killed by some Prince.”

“Which explains her panic attacks.” Heather grumbled.

Hiccup ignored her. “Corona isn’t going to like losing this to Vikings. We might have a fight on our hands.”

“What about the other Prince?”

“I’m not worried about the Scots or the Isles.” Hiccup shrugged it off. “Whoever else they send with Corona, they’ll like concede to them first before us.”

“Think they’ll attack before the dragons get here?” Heather asked.

“Not likely.”

 _“_ _I can hear them on the wind, they’ll be here soon.”_ Jack whispered towards Hiccup. _“Toothless will be here first.”_

Hiccup gave him a subtle nod so no one else saw. Toothless arriving first didn’t surprise him, his Night Fury was the fastest in the clan. And protective. He’d been separated from Hiccup for too long and both of them longed for the other’s company again.

“I’ll head back, she’s likely looking for me.” Hiccup hesitated. “Be safe out here. Keep out of sight.”

“Surprise them with our numbers.” Astrid agreed with him.

He quickly headed back for the castle, his limp stopping him from hurrying. He was hesitant to even leave the castle at a time like this but he needed to make sure the other Vikings were on the same page. Stay out of sight, don’t attack first. Those were the two rules he was hoping to keep by the end of the day.

 _“_ _They aren’t sending much, but definitely a few body guards.”_ Jack began saying, flying overhead.

“They aren’t expecting a horde of us.” Hiccup said confidently.

 _“_ _Or a clan of dragons. This might turn out far more peacefully than you’re thinking.”_ Jack offered optimistically.

Despite his own confidence, something was bothering Hiccup. Something like he was forgetting a detail of huge importance.

“Why do you think my dad picked now?” He asked.

 _“_ _You think he knew? Could be. But what can you do about it now?”_ Jack pointed out.

Hiccup paused at that. “Good point.”

Jack flashed him a smile. _“You’re overthinking it again. You’ve planned for this already.”_

“Yeah...yeah, you’re right. I’m just overthinking it.”

He went into the castle, seeing Jack fly off. Likely to meet Toothless and guide him. The wind always favored Jack, and it would give them some time against the sails of ships heading this way. He was stopped almost immediately by Elsa’s head guard, Mattias.

“We’ve been looking for you, sir.” He greeted him. “Please, the Queen wants you in the War Room.”

“Sorry, of course.”

The War Room was a very sophisticated room of tomes, maps, sea charts and a tense looking Elsa. She barely noticed him coming in, too busy staring out her window at the ships. Hiccup hesitated before offering a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, startled.

“Hiccup! We’ve been searching for you, you weren’t in your room...” Elsa greeted him somewhat sheepishly.

He paused. She had done up her hair and wore earrings. It brought out her sharp features and freckles. He felt his face turning red. “Viking meeting. My Dad is waiting on some scouts to come back from the ocean.”

“They certainly aren’t beating those ships here.” Mattias said.

“They aren’t sailing.” Hiccup corrected him.

Elsa nodded. “I have some stipulations I’m adding to our marriage I’d like to discuss with you.”

“Is that how it works?” He asked dryly but didn’t argue.

“I want some dragons here. If Corona sees I have them, but I leave and so do they, they’ll think my kingdom defenseless and start a war.”

Elsa had a point, and Hiccup couldn’t think of a real reason he’d disagree. “Compromise: we raise a few here. Find a few trusted that can start training people here to raise them.”

She looked surprised but smiled. “You’re a good negotiator.”

His face went further red. “A-anyway, while we wait for them to arrive...what can we do?”

“We’re waiting on reports from my men on when they’ll touch ground. The Queen should rest herself and do something else.” Mattias said it as though he’d been arguing it for awhile.

“Mattias, if things are going to happen I want to be right here.”

“Can I show you something then?” Hiccup offered. “Got a training hall?”

Her curiosity pulled her away from her duty. Elsa guided him towards the heart of her castle, finding a huge training hall and full army’s worth of men. Hiccup found the weapon wall, where several weapons were hung up on it and shone from being oiled and primed.

“Know how to throw an ax?” Hiccup asked her.

Elsa looked slightly uncomfortable. “Can’t say I do.”

Hiccup took said weapon off the wall and brought it over. “Perfect time to learn. Here.”

She took it weakly, nearly dropping it. “I’m more of a sword person.”

“You can’t throw swords.” Hiccup moved behind her, helping her find where to put her hands. “Just, listen to me and try. Worst thing, you lop off another leg of mine-”

“Hiccup!’

“-and best thing, you learn a new skill to defend yourself.”

She made a noise but didn’t argue. Smiling, Hiccup began showing her the many forms to throwing axes. It was easy to ignore the eyes on them from her men when Hiccup had someone like Elsa pressed up against him. She smelled of chilled roses. Her body was cold. It made him feel like a cold morning in the summer.

“This seems almost stereotypical.” Elsa mused.

“Vikings and our axes.” He agreed, winking at her.

She flushed at that. “And throwing them means I’m part of the clan?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

She had trouble over-hand throwing, given her muscles weren’t used to the motion. He’d been taught since he was crawling, how to hold and throw an ax properly. But the constant motion got her mind off the coming ships, and her men seemed rather invigorated from seeing their Queen training with them. But best of all, Hiccup thought, was having Elsa in his arms as she laughed, missing the target again, her voice like a bell to him.

He was crushing hard on her.

“I swear my aim is better.” She promised him.

“How about archery?” He offered instead.

She perked up, unconsciously forming said items in her hands of blue, perfectly shaped ice. Hiccup was impressed. His fiance could make weapons from nothing; somehow his crush got bigger.

“I’ve been trained in sword fighting and archery. It’s just ax throwing I’m out of practice.” She laughed it off easily, notching her bow.

Hiccup watched her, seeing her stiff, regal form. It was so unlike the way he handled his own bow; loose and familiar. But Elsa clearly wasn’t trained for battle, not like he had been. Even so, she clearly had talent as her arrow barely missed the bullseye.

“Wow.” he whistled, impressed.

She handed him the bow. It felt like glass to the touch. “I’m also a bit out of practice. Arendelle has been at peace for years now, we’re a trading post, not some war zone.”

Hiccup nodded. “For years we were at war with the dragons the flew in from the edge of the world. It’s only recently we’ve managed to reach peace with them.”

He notched the bow, taking in a deep breath. He wanted to impress her. Aiming, he shot it, watching nervously as the arrow cut through the air. Elsa let out a gasp when it hit dead center, her blue eyes wide.

“Wow, Hiccup...” She gave him a warm smile. “My fiance has some hidden skills.”

He flushed at the praise. Or maybe because she called him her fiance. Either way he went red and just managed to chuckle nervously.

“Your majesty.” Mattias suddenly called. “The ships have landed on the port.”

Elsa lost any hint of fun and mirth, her face steeling instantly. Hiccup wanted to comfort her, but he heard a familiar noise. Smiling, he reached out and grabbed her hand. She stiffened at the touch. But Hiccup barely noticed, too caught up in the moment as he motioned her over to a window.

“He’s here.” He told her excitedly.

Elsa looked confused a moment before she remembered. Looking curious, she opened the window and peered out. Only to throw herself back when a large, black scaled reptile stuck its head into the window, cooing and baying at Hiccup. The brown haired man beamed.

“Toothless!” He cooed back, reaching out and scratching at the dragon’s neck. “Hi buddy, I missed you too.”

The dragon preened under the attention and attempted to pull itself in through the window. Elsa watched in amazement. The scales, the eyes, the smell of burnt wood. All of it made it very real. Her small dragon was nothing compared to the large beast in front of her.

“He’s beautiful….” She said, eyes wide.

Toothless looked at her, curious. Hiccup smiled. “Isn’t he?? Toothless, this is Elsa. Elsa, meet Toothless, my best friend.”

She smiled, dusting herself off and hesitantly offering her hand. Toothless hesitated, eyes narrowing as he smelled her. She allowed it, going slow as she reached out. His scales were surprisingly cool to the touch despite the strong smell of cinder from his mouth.

“Hello, Toothless.” She greeted him, awed by his presence.

Toothless warbled out a noise, his intelligent eyes understanding what Hiccup was saying. Elsa smiled, feeling relieved already having the dragon there. She glanced at her fiance, seeing him cooing over the black dragon as he tried to stop him from crawling in the window he didn’t fit in.

“We should have him inside.” She offered, laughing as the dragon purred. “He’s come a long way. Surely he’d like something to eat.”

Hiccup grinned at that. “You’re right. Come on buddy, not through the window, this isn’t home.”

Elsa opened her mouth to say something, only for Hiccup to begin crawling _out_ the window to his dragon. “Hiccup, you better be careful.”

“With this guy around, I’m fine.” He answered her carelessly, winking before he jumped. Elsa ran over, watching him dive out the window and easily on to Toothless’ saddle. The pair flew off, leaving the ice queen behind. She smiled; Hiccup seemed more at peace with his friend.

 _“_ _He’s a show off ain’t he?”_ Jack suddenly said, surprising her.

“It worked. I’m impressed.” She teased.

Jack laughed, twirling his staff among his fingers effortlessly. He then playfully offered her an elbow, motioning towards her throne room. Elsa linked their arms together and the pair headed out. She got a few odd looks, since it seemed she was walking on her own, but she ignored it. Jack was cool to the touch, and yet touching him sent a fire through her chest.

 _“_ _You ready for this?”_ He asked as they approached her throne.

Elsa hesitated. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Xxxxx


End file.
